Ketchum's Thirteen
by SSJ2 PikaFlash
Summary: Sequel of Ketchum's Eleven & Twelve. When Tai Kamiya gets doublecrossed and a heart attack by Chazz Princeton, Ash and his crew team up with Seto Kaiba to settle a vendetta against The Chazz. Parody of Ocean's Thirteen. Complete. Reviews are welcome.
1. Heart Attack

**Tomoeda, ****Tokyo**

A woman wearing a balaclava entered an empty toy shop in the middle of the night through the ceiling. The woman walks down an aisle towards the back room, which happens to have a hole in the wall, connecting to the bank next door where a bunch of already waiting vault raiders were waiting outside the vault.

"You're late."

"Sorry about that," said the woman as she takes out a card and her staff. "Give me a minute to unlock this baby."

Just before the woman could attempt to open the vault, her cell phone rings. "Cardcaptor for hire. Kinomoto speaking. Oh, hey Ash. What? You're kidding. I'm on my way." She puts away her phone. "Sorry guys, you're going to have to party without me."

Sakura removes her balaclava, and walks out of the hole in the bank.

* * *

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_01: Heart Attack _

A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

**_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _**

* * *

**Tokyo** **Airport**

Sakura was carrying some luggage as she walked up to a private jet that was on the tarmac. Sakura enters the jet and sits in front of Ash Ketchum, mastermind of the Kaiba Land Heist...

"What's the latest?" asked Sakura.

"Nothing. They say the first 24 hours..."

"Right," said Sakura.

Ash fidgets with his favorite red cap on his head and Sakura noticed. "Did she understand?" she asked, referring to Ash's wife, Misty.

"It's not important," said Ash.

"I asked did she understand?"

Ash sighed. "It's not her fight."

"Fair enough," Sakura said. "Syaoran would."

* * *

**Mahora** **Airport**

The jet lands and Yugi Moto was there to meet Ash and Sakura. He notices that only Ash and Sakura left the plane.

"Hey guys! Where are Misty and Syaoran?"

"It's not their fight!" yelled Ash.

Yugi was caught off guard by Ash's outburst. "Whoa, calm down, Ash."

Sakura decides to change the subject. "Any change, Yugi?"

"He's still in critical condition but still alive." The trio walked to a car. "You know, if he doesn't..."

Yugi was interrupted by Sakura. "Is Joe Kido there?"

Yugi nods. "Yeah, he's been there for over an hour.

"Joe can tell us what's going on," Ash said.

* * *

**Mahora** **University**** Teaching Hospital **

Taichi Kamiya, the man who financed the job at Kaiba Land years ago, is lying on the hospital bed, recovering. Joe Kido, a doctor friend from Taichi's past was doing a checkup. Surrounding the doctor and his patient are ten of Ketchum's Eleven: Ash Ketchum, Sakura Kinomoto, Yugi Moto, twins Koji and Koichi, Metabee, Eriol Hiragizawa, Keitaro Urashima, James and Pikachu.

"To put it simply, it's a heart attack," explains Joe. "For someone as young as Tai, it has got to be an incredible shock for him to make it this bad. Can he recover? Yes. Will he recover? Well, it would help if he has something to live for. Family?"

Joe looks around. It was clearly obvious that none of the ten visitors are closely related to Tai. "Friends? Maybe that would be enough."

As Tai is lying on the bed, Ash recalls what happened four weeks ago...

* * *

**Flashback: 4 Weeks Earlier in ****Domino** **City**

"When dealing with Chazz Princeton, you can't rely on contracts, Tai..."

"Listen Ash, my lawyers told me that it's iron clad. Come on Ash. At least give me some credit with my business savvy."

Ash was following Tai into his mansion from the garden. "I just think it's not a good idea. And neither does Sakura."

"I'm doing it, no matter what you say," said Tai. "And why should I listen to a woman who has to pull jobs to keep her hotel from liquidating."

"Come on, Tai..."

"I've been doing this for many years, Ash. Besides, I will not be left out to die if I lose my flames of passion." A servant puts a cup of tea for Tai on the coffee table. "Thanks."

"Still..."

"I won't let anything happen to me before that happens. And this is my opportunity to get back my old glory before Kaiba destroyed my joint," said Tai. "I remember the old days that whenever I went into a full restaurant I'm a regular at, they would give me a table with the snap of a finger."

"If you want a place in history, Tai, why not get a road named after you?" Ash suggested. "Or maybe even a building."

"Save that when I'm dead, Ash. But I really appreciate you coming here to see me, but this is my big chance..."

Ash never said a word after that...

* * *

At a construction site, a man in a blue suit was supervising the construction of the new game corner in Domino City. 

"Kamiya!"

"Hey, partner!"

"It's so good of you to come, Tai."

Tai walks up to the man in the blue suit, Chazz Princeton.

"Thanks. So, are there more things needed to be done?" asked an excited Tai. "I couldn't sleep from the excitement."

"Ok, visas for the chefs?" asked Chazz.

"My man in Tokyo said that it will be done by the time we open."

"Sorry, not good enough," said Chazz

"That's what I said." Tai pulls out a folded sheet of paper with an official document. Chazz was pleased once he reads the document.

"Excellent. And the chandeliers?"

"An ex-girlfriend's new brother-in-law, no need to get into details, but it's done. At half price and already at the warehouse," said Tai. "And because I know that it mattered to you, so I appealed to the Domino City Council. Remember the one-way road that leads away from the rear entrance? Well, let's say that all one-way streets will lead to the Game Corner!"

"Very nice, Tai."

"This is perfect! The view's great from up here." Tai looks around. "So, where's the partner's desk going to be?" asked Tai.

"Well, no partner's desk," Chazz answered.

"Then, what about two desks?"

"Actually, only one desk. One Chairman's desk. Only one."

Tai was confused, so Chazz decides to explain. "The arrangement is changing...well, is changed. You know what, there was no arrangement."

Tai looks at Chazz. "Everyone said that you would try to screw me, like what you did with the other 'partners', but I defended you. In fact, I remembered that we both shook Doraemon's hand and there's a code among the guys who shook Doraemon's hand."

"Screw Doraemon's hand," Chazz casually said.

"Screw Doraemon's hand?"

"You're dead weight, Tai. You think I can carry you and pay you at the same time? Tai, you're out."

"Never!" protested Tai. "This is my land..."

"Was," corrects Chazz. "Was your land until you signed it to the corporation..."

"With fifty percent interest!"

"Which I'm going to ask you to sign over to me for a small cash payment."

Chazz's henchman walked up to Tai with a contract for Tai to sign.

"Hey, I'm not signing anything." The henchman was advancing towards Tai, forcing him into a corner. "What, you want to throw me off the building?"

"Nah, I don't want your body to mess up my property."

"This is wrong. This is all wrong."

* * *

Somehow Tai was _'persuaded'_ into signing the contract and he suddenly became short on breath. "You're leaving me with nothing." 

"You know you're right and it's not the Chazz's style to be rude. Here..." Chazz tossed a money chip to Tai. "It's the first batch. Just got made."

Tai looks at the chip. On the chip, its value was $10, 000 but it was the name of the Game corner that shocked Tai. The new game corner is going to be called **'The Chazz'**. "You changed the name?"

"That's because The Chazz liked it better," answered Chazz. "Don't you?"

The shock was too much for Tai. As a result, he collapsed on the floor.

**End Flashback**

Back at Mahora Teaching Hospital, Tai's friends were watching Tai as he is still in a state of shock.

"You know Tai. He was always too trusting," said Keitaro.

"Is, Keitaro, is," corrects Yugi.

"Of course. Is," Keitaro said.

" Chu pika pi pikachu pika pi pi pikachu."

"You try talking him out of it next time," suggested Sakura.

"Look, Chazz hurt Tai and I know how that makes me feel. I know what that makes me want to do."

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do. When I get close to Chazz, I don't care if it gets messy," said Koji.

"I'll drive you," adds Koichi. "We'll get him leaving his joint..."

"Good and I'll inject him," said Metabee.

"Yeah, and I'll get a spot to get rid of the body," said Eriol.

"All valid ideas, guys," said Sakura. "Great initiative, but..." Sakura looks at Ash.

"But...even though Chazz stepped over the line, we have to do what's best for Tai."

"Which means we offer Chazz a_ DragonBall_."

"What and let him go scott free?" asked Koji

"That's the rule," said Yugi.

"That's the rule for someone who understands the rules," corrects Eriol. "Which Chazz don't because he already broke them. So he don't get the chance."

James' feelings was different. "For Tai, I'd say we give him a chance."

* * *

At the construction site, Chazz was chastising a foreman as Ash watched. 

"I need answers before I ask questions. Now get to work!" ordered Chazz. As the foreman walks off, Chazz turns his attention to Ash. "So, some guys I take seriously. Tell me you're a serious guy."

"Good. What I want what's most important to me is that Tai gets his share of the Game Corner restored. Now I'm here to give you a chance to do that."

"You're here to give me a chance?" asked Chazz. Then he laughed. "Hahahahahaha! Ok, a _Dragonball_. Well, I'll pass on that. Last time I looked, it was my name listed on every valuable property in this region than anyone else in history."

"Which means that you got a lot more to lose," Ash points out.

"Oh no. The Chazz doesn't lose. People who bet on The Chazz to lose, lose and they lose big." Then he warns Ash. "If you come at me, you'd better know what you're doing because I move quick and I slice just as quick, because I am The Chazz."

"So you're not going to make Tai whole?" asked Ash.

Chazz looks at Ash. "If Tai was too weak or too stupid to see what was coming down, then you know what? He doesn't belong here and he's made the right choice. Roll over and die. Let him be."

Ash did not say a word. Chazz returns to supervising the construction as Ash walks off.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Serena Arrives

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_02: Serena Arrives _

A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction

In cooperation with Tai Enterprises and the Daidouji Corporation.

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

**_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _**

_A/N: In case some who never saw the 4Kids dub of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Chazz Princeton (aka. The Chazz) is Jun Manjorme (.aka Black Thunder)._

* * *

**Six Months Later... **

A plane arrives at Domino City airport and Serena Tuskino walks through the airport. She caught a cab and made her way to Tai's mansion. In a waiting room, Serena meets up with Ash and Sakura.

"Thanks for coming, Rini," said Ash.

"Thanks for the hundred grand," replied Serena. "Though we might need to renegotiate if it takes longer than a day."

Serena looks around. "So, just the three of us?"

"For now," said Ash. "We'd fi..."

"Figured that we'd have a talk with you first." Sakura finished what Ash wanted to said.

Serena crossed her arms. "I see. How stuck are you?"

"Stuck," answered Ash.

"Stalled, actually," corrects Sakura.

Ash decides to stick with his first answer. "Stuck," said Ash.

"Well, run it for me. Don't leave anything out. Give me the big picture."

"You want..." before Ash could finish his question, Sakura answered.

"It's all yours."

"Ok, where should we start?" asks Ash.

"With The Chazz," Sakura said.

* * *

In the middle of Domino City was the fanciest Game Corner ever built, taller than the other buildings in the area. 

_Ash: "Chazz has pull out everything to make his joint fancy. Forget the amateur duelists and players. His targets are the ones who are loaded. It's a shoo-in for the Five Star Gold Card award. The tiles were hand-picked from the best of the best and chefs stolen from the highest rated restaurant in __Japan__. In the rooms for the big players, the silver ware is actually gold. Chazz's greatest strength is also his greatest weakness..."_

Chazz was talking to an interior designer.

_Ash: "His Ego." _

_Sakura: "He's been spending his days checking and rechecking every inch of his property. Getting ready for the Grand Opening celebration. It's a compulsion."_

Out of anger, Chazz pushes a gold vase off the table, dissatisfied with the work done in the place.

* * *

_Ash: "Chazz's right-hand man is a woman. Ino Yamanaka..." _

Ino was checking on the upper arm of a female worker serving drinks and Ino was able to feel some flab on the female worker.

"We're going to have to let you go," said Ino. "Turn in your uniform.

"I only gained four pounds. You can't fire me!" protested the worker.

"Unfortunately, your body-mass index is not what it's supposed to be," Ino explained as she continues to feel the worker's arm

"But Miss Yamanaka..."

"Oh no, young lady. It's your big butt that's the problem." A distance away, Yugi was observing what was going on with Ino and the worker.

_James: "You can't fire a waitress based on appearance. That's not right." _

_Ash: "If they were waitresses." _

* * *

Ash, James, Yugi, Sakura and Koji were back at Tai's mansion. 

"They're actually hired to be _'Models who serve'_ so that Chazz can monitor their physical appearance," Yugi explained.

"It's a very cruel, cruel, cruel practice," adds Sakura.

"So between Chazz and Ino, they got the place covered," Ash said.

* * *

"When's Opening Night?" asked Keitaro. 

"July 3rd," answered everyone else.

"There'll be fireworks. At the stroke of midnight, the whole shebang," said Ash.

Keitaro is confused. "But we're going in now? It's already open."

"It's a Soft Opening," explains Sakura. "To test the place before the Grand Opening."

"It is kinda like an out-of-town preview, only that it is in-town," adds Yugi.

"Soft Opening. Grand Opening, what's the difference?" said Keitaro. "When they opened the North Duelist Kingdom Game Corner, one day it was closed, and the next it was open! End of story. I know, I was there."

"It's different now."

"So when is Opening Night?" Keitaro asks again.

"July 3rd!" answered everyone else.

* * *

Tai's butler enters the room with some tea for Serena as Ash continues his explanation. 

"The top three Game Corners in Domino make a profit of 3 million a day just on the floor. But with Chazz and his high level players and no limits, he's projecting 5 million. But to get the loans, he had to give up 6 of the 9 seats on the board, so he doesn't own his own Game Corner, and a couple of guys he brought in aren't friendlies, so he has to clear 500 million by the first quarter or he gets dumped out of his own Game Corner."

Serena takes her tea. "And I guess Chazz wants another 5 Star Gold Card Award, making it the fifth in a row."

* * *

Chazz was giving a piece of his mind to a cleaning maid. "Every one of The Chazz's Game Corners has won a Five Star Gold Card Award. **The XYZ Game Corner**, Five Stars, **The Beetron, Monté Carlo**, Five Stars. **The Grand Ojamas** in Okinawa, 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 Stars. And the **Goldenrod Dragon **in Goldenrod..." Chazz raises five fingers. "I've never not won one." 

_Serena: "So, how are you going to steal them?" _

* * *

"We're not," answered Sakura. 

Sakura, Serena and Ash were walking down a corridor. "We thought about it for a bit and we decided that it was..."

"Impossible," finished Sakura.

"But he's not going to be winning anymore. Tell Serena about Blair," said Ash.

"Yeah, tell me about Blair," said Serena.

"Blair Flannigan is the concierge at **The Chazz**," Sakura said. "She's very ambitious. In a good way..."

* * *

Sakura and Blair were at a bar at **The Chazz**. 

_Sakura: "For us. As soon as I said the words **'General Manager'** and **'Celadon'**, she was in. And I put a cherry on top to make sure." _

Sakura hands an envelope to Blair. Blair looks in the envelope to make sure the contents are legitimate

_Sakura: "We also found out who'd be reviewing the hotel. We're going to get to him before Chazz can." _

Sakura takes out a photo of the reviewer and shows it to Blair.

* * *

Meanwhile in Tai's mansion... 

"I feel bad, like it's torturing him," Koji said as he puts on the uniform of the Chinese Restaurant at the Chazz as Keitaro was tinkering with a remote.

"This is war, kid," Keitaro said as he finished with a screwdriver. "There's going to be collateral damage. But he'll get the **Meowth** at the Airport."

"Yeah, but he doesn't know that," said Koji.

Keitaro scoffs at Koji's comment. "So what? He has to know why he won so that he can enjoy it? Who says?"

"Ok, would you go through that for 10 million?" Koji asks.

Keitaro shakes his head. "Nope. I would for 11 million." Keitaro picks up a speaker and presses a remote, causing the speaker to make dog barking and growling noises.

* * *

In the kitchen, Ash, Sakura and Serena were having some snacks. "Now, we found out that Chazz has tapped into the Federal Fingerprint Database," said Sakura. 

"Highly illegal," commented Serena.

Sakura continues. "We came up with a way to piggyback his system in-between firewall checks. It's very interesting stuff out there.

Serena wasn't interested. "Yeah, yeah, what else?"

"We're going to get his main target audience," said Ash.

"How?" asks Serena.

"Ash had a word with Ken Ichijouji."

"Ichijouji? After what he bragged about you guys to Naruto and caused that whole mess?"

"We need him," said Sakura.

* * *

At a bar, Ash was sitting next to Ken Ichijouji. 

"I should have kept my mouth shut," Ken said. "And then I saw that guy walking around and I didn't know who he was and he looks like just some guy to me and I guess I pissed him off..."

"Ken, there was no way you could have known who he was."

"Aw, come on, Ash."

"Just let it go, Ken."

"Anyway, I got the other stuff taken care of. It's all straight," said Ken. "I got the eighteen rich Digimons, I spoke to their handlers, I spoke to their managers. I spoke to their assistants. Everyone of them is going to leave. We're doing it in two tiers. I leave first, and then they follow."

"Ok," said Ash.

"But you got to make sure they win, because these guys usually lose. And when they lose, they get real nasty."

Ash smiled. "They're going to win big."

* * *

"How big?" asks Serena. 

"500," answered Ash.

"Million? That much with the group?"

"No, it's a **Reversed Pot of Greed**."

"It doesn't matter if we win..." said Sakura.

"As long as the Game Corner loses," finished Serena. "Yes, that could actually work. So you need to rig..."

Ash smiled. "Duel Monsters, Dungeon Dice Monsters, CapMon, the lot."

* * *

In another room, Eriol was showing Koichi a cube of ice in a glass. "Now this polymer reacts to ultrasonic pulses, and since it's not metallic, the compasses won't detect it and it won't affect the weight when they check the dice. Now this?" 

Eriol shows the lighter to Koichi. "Not really a lighter?" asks Koichi.

Eriol flips a switch on the lighter, with the sound of the lighter causing a cube of ice in the glass to jump.

* * *

_Serena: "But dice are controlled by the manufacturer all the way to the floor." _

_Ash: "Which is why we went all the way to the manufacturer." _

**Digi-World Dice Making Factory **

Koichi was measuring some materials used for dice making and had to wear a mask to cover his face. But the heat in the factory was a bit too much for him to bear. So he decides to speak to one of the Digimons, an Agumon, working there. "Hey guys, can any of you turn up the air conditioning?"

Agumon laughed. "This guy wants the air conditioning." The other Digimons laughed.

Agumon sees the supervisors in their office watching them. "You better put your mask back on or it will be dangerous for you, my friend."

Koichi looks towards the supervisors. "Ha, danger is my middle name." He puts the mask back on.

* * *

Back at Tai's mansion. 

"That's not your problem. So, you jam it on Duel Monsters?"

Sakura spoke up. "We've embedded Metabee into a shuffling company."

Sakura hands over a microchip to Metabee. "Stick this to your leg and you can step on it during the control questions to create a slight jolt which would simulate the same stress levels as your false answers."

Metabee puts the chip under his left foot. "How much is this going to hurt?"

"If done correctly, you'd be in excruciating pain."

* * *

Metabee is now in a lie detector test. 

"Are you a Medabot?"

Metabee steps on the chip, causing a slight electric shock to simulate some stress. "Yes," answered a slightly stressed Metabee.

"Is the color of your body yellow?"

Metabee steps on the chip. "Yes."

"Have you ever been involved in the commission of a crime?"

"No," lied Metabee.

"Have you defrauded or attempted to defraud the Gaming Industry?"

"No," Metabee lied again.

The questioner looks at the lie detector technician. "Well?"

"He's clean."

The questioner looks back at Metabee. "Well, from looking at you, you seem to be up to something, but the machine says your clean."

Metabee smiled. "I'm just a little nervous. I really want this job."

"You can relax now. Welcome to **DuelDisk Co**."

Metabee shakes hand with his interviewer.

* * *

Back at Tai's mansion. 

"**DuelDisk Co**. That won't be the last I hear of them." Serena looks at Sakura and Ash. "Well, if Duel Monsters is not your problem, then it must be the Slots. These progresses run on computer chips, so we're going to have to program a trapdoor. I can probably find you someone who can do that."

"Thanks, Rini, but we've already got someone on the inside," said Ash. "Someone named Izzy. He's got a little too much downtime."

* * *

Near an alleyway, Ash was talking to Izzy Izumi. 

_Sakura: "He's run up a nice long online gaming tab and he won't be able to keep it a secret much longer." _

Izzy was eating a burger. "Well, now I got no...well, it's crazy."

"How bad is it?" asks Ash.

"It's bad. I owe 30 thousand US dollars, so make it a hundred thousand US."

"Deal." Ash tosses an envelope full of money to Izzy. "We'll call it a hundred."

Izzy catches the envelope. It feels like cash inside, enough to clear Izzy's debts. "Thanks Ash."

"It's my pleasure," Ash said. "Now tell me how you're going to program that trapdoor?"

_Serena: "If that's not the problem, then it must be CapMon." _

* * *

At The Chazz, a player dressed in fancy clothes was playing CapMon while making bets on the outcome. 

_Serena: "To bet and play at the Game Corner, one must use only the capsules they get from the place itself. Now, if one could use an infra-red scanner in the shoe wired to a microcomputer on the person. Figures the probability of the level of Monster and chances of victory in the capsule within three digits." _

Suddenly, two security guards attack the cheating player as a disguised Ash and Sakura watched from a distance.

_Ash: "Yeah, we tried that." _

_Sakura: "But in all fairness, the way he was dressed didn't really help. _

_Ash: "Not very subtle, this guy." _

Ash and Sakura walked off.

* * *

Serena, Ash and Sakura were near Tai's pool. 

"So, you're stuck on Capmon," said Serena.

"No, we're going to go with the **Byakugan**. Have the machines rigged so that only the Game Corner gets the weak monsters."

"You're kidding. How are you going to deliver?" asks Serena.

Sakura raises two fingers. "Two stages. First, we position a man of our own. There's a Gaming Expo on the day of the Grand Opening which Chazz is committed to attend, to show what a _'Regular'_ guy he is. James is suiting up as the Gamer."

**

* * *

Domino** **City**** Gaming Expo **

James is setting up a stand that is offering a new type of Game for Game Corners: **Gotta Catch Em All Pokémon Domino Game**...

"The men who make the decisions are very hard to impress," James explains to a group of female volunteers at the Expo. "That's why I'm asking each and every one of you to help me sell it, by being the most classy, genteel ladies. The image we are looking for are tasteful elegance."

The volunteers were confused. "What exactly do you want us to do?" asks one of the volunteers.

"Raise those skirts up by 3 inches," James said.

_Sakura: "Second part, we tie James to one of theirs. A manager with sticky fingers." _

* * *

Meanwhile, at a pawn shop, an orange-haired manager puts a bag full of gold silverware to be pawned. "How much for these?" 

As the manager collects her payment and leaves the pawnshop to get to her car...

"Does Chazz Princeton know that you're stealing his flatware, Nami?"

Nami looks up to see Ash leaning on a wall.

"How did you know my name?" asks Nami.

Ash shrugged. "Well, we know a lot of names. I know that you got a boyfriend named Luffy. You love treasure and tangerines. We know that you're the head manager at **The Chazz**."

Nami was at a loss for words. "But...what..."

"We don't want to hurt you, we want to help you. We'll double your salary, all in one night," Ash offered.

The offer is very tempting for Nami. "What do you need me to do?" asked Nami.

"Right now, nothing," Ash said. "Go home, do your job. And at the appropriate moment, someone will present themselves. Gotta Catch Em All?"

Nami nods. "Gotta Catch Em All."

* * *

In a lounge in Tai's mansion... 

"Who will be the pusher to rope Chazz?" asks Serena.

"We're still looking," answered Sakura.

"We can find someone," Ash said.

"Well, make sure that it's someone Chazz despises,' suggested Serena. "Back to the big picture. What is your Exit Strategy? The players won't be in on the Scam, so they'll think it will be their lucky night, but you'll never get the out the door with their winnings because they'll dump it all back. That's Domino City and that's your problem."

"Well, the Exit Strategy is _'A' _problem, not _'THE'_ problem," Ash said.

"The problem is security," continued Sakura. "We're drawing a blank and it's spooky." She switches on a lamp to illuminate the room.

**

* * *

Somewhere in ****Germany**

Yugi was leaving a taxi talking on a cell phone.

"The Specs aren't on the Grey Market, the Black Market or any other Market and all I've keep hearing is that there's never been a system like this. Now I found out where they designed it but I can't even get past the front door. I've blown all of my buy money, my bribe money and four of my best IDs and I'm getting nowhere." Yugi looks to his back. "And not only am I nowhere, I'm pretty sure I'm being followed."

Ash was on the other end of the call. "Do you have anything?" asked Ash.

"Yeah, I think I have a name, but I don't even know if its right. They're calling it..."

* * *

Serena stood up back in Tai's mansion. "The **'Ayanami'**. The **'Ayanami Player Tracker System'**. So that's where it's going: Domino City." 

Serena sighs. "I think I'll give you back the Hundred Grand."

"Why?" asks Sakura.

Serena walks to Ash. "Ash, I like you." Serena then looks at Sakura. "You too, Sakura. I mean, you got style, and loyalty. You two are the Kishimoto and Toriyama of the Thievery World and even they went off the boil. You're analogue players in a digital world. It's over." Serena walks back to her seat. "Believe me, I would love to go up against Ayanami and crush her, but it can't be beaten. It can't be hacked and it can't be beat."

"Not even by you?" asked Ash.

"With 18 months, no boyfriends, no other jobs, no distractions, maybe."

Sakura looks at Serena. "You know everything about this thing."

"Everything. Except where it was being deployed. The inventor is an old rival of mine. Her name is Rei Ayanami. That crazy Albino named it after herself."

Sakura notices a strange connection between the names. "Rei? Serena?"

"You were thinking of one of my friends, Raye Hino," Serena said.

"So what's so tough about this thing?" asked Ash.

Serena explains. "It's an Artificial Intelligence Security System. They must be field testing it."

Ash is confused. "You mean it has a brain?"

"One hell of a brain." Serena looks at Ash. "It not only thinks. It reasons..."

**

* * *

The Ayanami Player Tracker System **

Rei Ayanami was showing Chazz how her system works.

_Rei: "This system will read every face, every wager and every seat in the entire Game Corner. Bit by bit. That's why we need the floor security cameras to be perfect. They measure pupil dilation and determine if the win is legit or it's expected. It gathers bio-feedback, player's heart rates, body temperatures and it will measure whether the standard measurements of gaming algorithms are holding or someone is manipulating the odds. The Data is recorded in real time within three Super Computers which I nicknamed **the Magi**." _

* * *

"**The Magi**?" asks Ash. 

Serena answers the question with another question. "You know what a Supercomputer is?"

"Err..."

"It's more powerful than a regular computer," Sakura explained.

"Now, the Ayanami is housed in an impregnable room. Its shock-mounted, its temperature is controlled and it will lock down if it senses if it's under attack. If it locks down, no one will be able to get out of the room."

"Couldn't we just shut it off? Like cut the wire?" suggested Ash.

"It would work, but a better idea would be pulling the plug out of the socket."

"Seriously..." Serena interrupts Sakura.

"Look, other than walking into the room with a magnetron around your neck..." Serena looks at Ash. "You do know what is a magnetron, right?"

"Errr...something that screws up the Ayanami?" answered an unsure Ash.

"Well, other than that..." Serena sighs. "I'm kinda shocked that this is where we are because this is a problem."

"That's what I said," said Ash.

Sakura stood up. "But if we could somehow shut it off."

"Look, there is no _'if'_. It can't be shut off. You'd need a real-life natural disaster for it to work. An actual act of God.

"But if we could..." But Sakura was interrupted by Serena again.

"It can't."

"But if we did..."

"It's can't."

"You can."

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Sakura."

"Hypothetically, if we could, how long would it take for Ayanami to reboot?" asked Ash.

"Because it's a sophisticated system, 3 and a half minutes.

Sakura looks at Ash. "It might be enough," says Ash.

"Pick your Natural Disaster," Sakura suggests. Then both Ash and Sakura look at Serena. Serena nods. If they can't get a real Natural Disaster, then they're going to make their own Natural Disaster.

"Get me a laptop," said Serena.

* * *

Serena shows Ash and Sakura the plan on the laptop. "Now, the drill will access through a sewer main off this road and it grinds along here into the northwest corner of **The Chazz**. Let it run at around 6 RPM, so you won't wake all the neighbors. When it reaches the resonance frequency, the building will act as a tuning fork. For the people inside, it would feel like an Earthquake. That will disable the Ayanami and there's your Exit Strategy..." 

**End of Chapter 2 **


	3. The Very Unimportant Person

_Serena: "Now, the drill will access through a sewer main off __Paris Drive__ and it grinds along here into the northwest corner of The Chazz. Let it run at around 6 RPM, so you won't wake all the neighbors. When it reaches the resonance frequency, the building will act as a tuning fork. For the people inside, it would feel like an Earthquake. That will disable the Ayanami and there's your Exit Strategy..." _

Metabee was speaking to some cops as Koji lay down some street cones as a truck with an oversized load was delivering a drill to the location needed for the plan...

**

* * *

****Ketchum's Thirteen **

_03: The Very Unimportant Person _

A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction

In cooperation with Tai Enterprises and the Daidouji Corporation.

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

**_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _**

_A/N: It's very annoying with the way the Search Engine is working. I tried searching for this fanfic and I can't find it. _

* * *

Underground, the drill was slowly making its way to the Chazz. As Yuki enters the drill with a bag of stuff, he looks around. "Yo, Eriol!" 

"I'm up here!" Yugi finds Eriol on the upper level of the drill.

"Here you go." Yugi gives the bag to Eriol and Eriol looks inside.

"Hey! Where's that _Icha Icha Paradise_ I asked for?"

Yugi look back at Eriol. "Look, I can't buy it."

"I need it. You know I can't leave this place!"

"Why not ask someone else. Maybe, Metabee can get it for you?"

"You're such a wimp, Yugi." Eriol makes his way to the lower level and picks up an envelope. "Look, read this to Tai. I've done some research and they say that positive messages will get through to Tai."

Yugi opens the envelope and reads it. After reading the first few lines, Yugi said, "I'd rather not. I've heard enough of these things from my girlfriend already. I can't say this." Suddenly, the drill has encountered resistance, so Eriol had to run to the machine to check on it.

"No, Yugi. I'm saying it! You're just a messenger."

"Come on, Eriol! You take a break. I keep an eye on things here while you go read it to him!"

Eriol is now frustrated. "You know, when they were digging the Chunnel, they had teams of guys monitoring this."

"Like, how many?" asks Yugi.

Eriol sends a glare at Yugi. "Teams!"

* * *

In Chazz's office, a laptop was showing a major earthquake hitting Domino City, with the cracks reaching under The Chazz, causing the building to collapse. 

"Now, that's a **5.6**," explained Sakura. "If you don't think that is possible or even likely, then you never heard about the **_Second Impact Report_**, specifically in the spot of the _Kanto-Kansai Block_."

Chazz was speechless as Ino was just a clueless.

"I know what you're thinking. You're hoping that it won't happen and luck is on your side..."

* * *

Back at Tai's mansion, Ash, Tai and Yugi were watching footage from a hidden camera on Sakura speaking to Chazz in Chazz's office. 

Ash points at the television. "See? That's Sakura."

"She's doing a **Groudon**! See that?!" yelled Yugi.

"Tai's not deaf, Yugi," said Ash.

_Chazz: "And what do you want me to do?" _

_Sakura: "Close your Game Corner. Permanently." _

_Chazz: "What?" _

* * *

Back in Chazz's office... 

"We haven't even opened yet!" protested Chazz.

Sakura points downstairs. "Then who are those people downstairs?"

"That's a **Soft Opening**..." Chazz answered

"It's like an out-of-town preview, but only in town," Ino explains.

"Who do you think you are, trying to close my Game Corner? I'm not closing my Game Corner..."

Sakura was wearing a pink wig and a beret. "Sir, if you could let me come in here with my team and our gear for a couple of days..."

Ino interrupts Sakura. "No! There is no way we are exposing our exclusive clientele to..."

"Scientists?" finished Sakura. "We wouldn't want that, would we. Let's just hope for the best." Sakura closed her laptop. "Shall we? That should be enough." Then, she picks up a large glass case with various instruments inside and puts it on Chazz's desk. "Take this, it's a standard seismograph. If there is a foreshock, it will register and there might be time to Evac the patrons inside."

"I don't want this on my desk..."

"But sir," Sakura looks at Chazz in the eye. "Let me tell you what you don't want. Your game corner in a pile of twisted steel and grass with you and your customers inside on the cover of Time Magazine, headline reads: 'Who is to blame?' That's what you don't want."

"Ok." Chazz looks at Ino. "Put up an Evacuation plan on paper."

Ino makes some notes on a PDA. "On it, and consider it done."

Sakura picks up her bag. "I do thank you for your time."

"If you really want to put yourself to good use, why not play a few games here?"

"I don't play games, Mr. Princeton. Neither should you, not with people's lives." Sakura leaves the office.

"Erm, I'll screen the meetings more carefully next time. Sorry, Mr. Princeton." Ino puts the seismograph on the shelf behind Chazz's desk.

_Ash: "And now, we have a camera in Chazz's office." _

* * *

Back at Tai's mansion, Tai was still out. 

"I'll see you, Tai." Ash walks out of the room, leaving Yugi with Tai. Yugi checks to see if Ash is gone, then he takes out Eriol's letter.

"Oh, I got a letter from Eriol." Yugi opens the letter and reads it to Tai.

_'Dear Tai, as the band goes, two hearts beat as one. When men have been in battle together, they are bonded like the flower, soil and the sun. And like the moon catches the light...' _

Yugi stops and puts the letter on Tai's bedside table, on top of other letters from Eriol. "You know what, Tai? I'm going to leave this here. And I think I'll see you later."

* * *

At the Chazz, Ash and Sakura were sitting in a janitor's closet waiting, dressed up as the cleaning staff. 

"So he says, _'What do I do? What do I do?' _And I said, _'what do I look like? A pancake eater?'_"

"So, you left it on the floor."

Sakura nods. "Yep."

"For how long?"

"Next morning."

Ash nods. "Ok. Good."

Sakura's cell phone was ringing and she answers. "Yep? Thanks Blair. Pack your swimsuit." Sakura hangs up.

Ash and Sakura left the Janitor's closet with a trolley and went to a room near the janitor's closet. Ash unlocks the door and puts the **_'Cleaning in Progress'_** sign on the front of the door.

Inside the room, Ash and Sakura put on gloves and mask and began to spray various chemicals and biohazardous materials on the bed, towels and various places in the room. As soon as the job is done, Ash takes the sign off the door and leaves with Sakura out of **Room 1706** of The Chazz.

* * *

Meanwhile, a disguised Keitaro was in a queue as Ino was speaking with a manager. 

"I don't want to see any slack faces in the front of the Game Corner. Only happy faces. No slack faces."

The manager was nodding as he listens to Ino. "Go!" ordered Ino.

"Yes, Miss Yamanaka." The manager walks off. At that moment, Keitaro suddenly felt the urge to sneeze, so he drops a folder in his hands to take a handkerchief from his pocket. Ino sees the cover of the folder. Its review book for the **_Five Star Gold Card Award_**. It was then Ino's face became positive as Keitaro quickly picks up the folder.

* * *

Outside The Chazz, Ken was leaving the Game corner with his belongs being carried by a baggage boy. Chazz sees Ken leaving. 

"Mr. Ichijouji! Where are you going? We got you book through to Grand Opening."

"Well, Chazz," Ken said. "A friend of mine. A very serious one, told me very seriously that it would be a good idea if I left the hotel. I'm taking his suggestion."

"He can't be too serious if he knew what I got in store for you, pal."

"Chazz, I'm out of here." Ken sits in the back seat of his car. "See you, Chazz."

"I really hate to see you go..."

As Ken's car was leaves the Game Corner, Chazz receives a call from Ino. "The Chazz here. Confirmed?"

Chazz walks into the his Game Corner and meets up with Ino near the Front desk. "Where is he?"

"The gentleman with the bottle top glasses, sir," said Ino.

Chazz looks at the queue. "The what?"

"The _Harry Potter_ Glasses," said Ino.

Chazz sends a look at Ino. "You could have just said that." Chazz looks around. "Well?"

"Yes?"

Chazz looks at Ino. "Well?"

"I'll get to it right away." Ino walks to the queue towards Keitaro.

"Excuse me, Mr..."

" Springfield," answers Keitaro with a British accent. "Nagi Springfield."

"Mr. Springfield, would you like to come with me. I would help speed things along for you sir."

"How very nice of you." Keitaro pushes his glasses a bit.

As was about to get one of Keitaro's bags, a barking noise was heard followed by a growl. "Oh no, Her Highness is a very delicate animal. It upsets her so if anybody else other than Papa holds her." Keitaro looks in his bag. "All's well dear."

"Why don't you just follow me," Ino said.

"How very considerate of you." Keitaro follows Ino out of the queue as a bellboy takes Keitaro's luggage, knocking into another waiting customer.

"Oh, sorry," apologized the bell boy.

"Hey, why does he get..."

"He's a **VIP**," the bellboy answered.

"And what does that make me, a **VUP**?" asks the Customer. "A very unimportant person?"

The bellboy shrugged.

The **VUP** walks up to the front desk. "I got a reservation for Davis Motomiya."

Behind the desk, the concierge Blair sees the photo she has. It's the man that is targeted by Sakura. "Why don't you take a break while I handle this guest?"

Blair looks at Davis. "Hello, I'm sorry for the wait. Welcome to **The Chazz**..."

* * *

Davis makes his way to his room, which happens to be the contaminated **Room 1706**.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Nagi Springfield's Room, Nagi answers a phone call for him. "Hello, Nagi Springfield here!" 

_Ash: "Keitaro, it's me. He's in his room. Blast him." _

"Got it," replied Keitaro, breaking his character of Nagi Springfield.

_Ash: "Gloves and Mask. We don't want to take any chances." _

"I got it!" Keitaro acknowledged. He takes out a container from the dog carrier while wearing a gas mask and gloves. He takes an extendable hand and puts the chemicals of the container into a glass of water that is placed near a vent. Then, Keitaro takes a portable fan and blows the gasses into the next room, which happens to be Davis's room.

In the next room, Davis was reading a magazine when he smells something funny in the room. He quickly ran to the phone.

* * *

Down at the Front Desk, Blair answers a call. "Hello, Front Desk."

* * *

Back in Room 1706, Davis was trying to speak while holding his breath. "Yeah, I'm in room 1706 and there's some sort of terrible smell in here. It smells like...well, I need to move."

* * *

"Certainly sir, I'll see if we have any available." Blair was playing a game on the computer in front of her. "I'm sorry, sir. We are fully booked to the **_Grand Opening Gala_**, but I'll let you know anything else opens up. Enjoy your stay at **The Chazz**. Goodbye." Blair hangs up before Davis could say anything.

* * *

Davis quickly walked out of his room to catch his breath. At that moment, Nagi Springfield walked out of his room with a hotel manager. 

"Just tell them that I'm ready to see all the available rooms," said Nagi as he was holding the dog carrier.

"Right away, Mr. Springfield."

"Thank you. Her Highness is so very sensitive to smell."

* * *

At a cafe just near the Dice Factory in the Digi-World... 

"If you're still complaining, they'll fire us all just for listening," said Agumon.

Koichi and Agumon were sitting in the cafe having a few drinks.

"I'm just saying that the conditions were brutal," Koichi said. "You can't disagree."

One Digimon shakes his head.

Koichi continues. "The money, short. The Hours, way too long!"

"Well, that's the Digi-World, pal," Agumon said.

Koichi scoffs at what Agumon said. "Have you all forgotten Omnimon? When the poor had their land stolen, they figured it was lost for good. Then, Omnimon told them that _'it's better to die on your feet, than to live on your knees.'_ Then, the Digimons fought..."

Koichi sees an advertisement for **Omnimon Beer: For the Digimons!**

"...and they fought," finished Koichi.

* * *

Back at the Chazz, Davis walks out of the lift. Since he's stuck in the room he's with, Davis decides to have something to eat. He walks to the Italian Restaurant. 

"Hello, I'd like a table for one. I hear that the risotto is tremendous here."

"And it is," answers the Maître d' "And your name on the reservation?"

"I'm a walk-in."

The Maître d' shakes his head. "I'm sorry, sir but I'm afraid that I can't accommodate you."

Davis sees the empty tables in the restaurant. "Those are reserved," explained the Maître d'. "But may I recommend one of our other restaurants. _Meiling Li's Hong Kong Cuisine_."

"Great." Davis walks out of the restaurant. Then, Sakura appears from the back and puts a few notes in the Maître d's jacket pocket.

Davis walks to _Meiling Li's Restaurant_.

* * *

Meanwhile, at a Motel, Yugi was speaking on his cell phone as Ash and Sakura were sitting at a table. 

"Oh it's not a Prop for Prop's Sake! No, the **Ussop** can work! What, just because you got the greatest cover known to man? Right, so you don't even have to think about these things anymore? Well, congratulations. No, maybe you're getting soft."

Ash raised his hand. "No, I'm not giving you to Ash," said Yugi.

Sakura raised her hand. "Or Sakura. Bye Dad!" Yugi closes his cell phone.

Metabee puts the auto shuffler onto the table. "Ok, I rerouted all of the impulses that's going to the main randomizer. Now, the fastest way to win in one turn in **Duel Monsters** is to get all five pieces of **Exodia**. So, the expected result is a one-turn kill, as the house will never play on the first turn. Watch."

Metabee pulls out some cards from the shuffler and gives Ash, Yugi and Sakura five cards each and five cards for himself. While the hand that the trio have wasn't good, Metabee's first five cards happen to be all the pieces of Exodia.

"Erm...let's try again."

Metabee reshuffles the cards and once again Metabee pulls out some cards from the shuffler and gives Ash, Yugi and Sakura five cards each and five cards for himself. While the hand that the trio have wasn't good, Metabee's first five cards happen to be all the pieces of Exodia, again.

"I'll keep working on it," Metabee said.

* * *

Back at **The Chazz**, Davis was looking through the Chinese Menu. "I'll have the Dim Sum and Bao." 

Waiter Koji nods as he takes the menu.

* * *

In the kitchen, Koji secretly switch out a normal Dim Sum and replace it with a poisoned Dim Sum.

* * *

From a distance, Koji watches as Davis eats the poisoned Dim Sum...

* * *

With a smile, Koji walks away from the restaurant. Unknown to Koji, a blonde man with whisker-like marks on his face was spying on Koji. Naruto Uzumaki puts down a magazine and begins to follow Koji.

* * *

Upstairs in **Room 1706**, Davis runs into his room and into the bathroom as he suffers from the food poisoning from Koji's dumpling. After a bout of throwing up, Davis wipes his face with a contaminated towel. Then he decides to give his score for The Chazz in the Five Star Gold Card Award ratings booklet. 

Davis gives his score. "_Staff_..._Game Corner_..._Food_..._Room Cleanliness_." He opens his bag and takes out UV light and check parts of the room to see if **The Chazz** fails in that score. Then, Davis puts on a pair of Night Vision goggles and looks at the bed. He notices black stuff on the bed. Davis takes a closer look at the bed and sees bedbugs running wild on the bed, he quickly screams and runs into the bathroom.

**End of Chapter 3 **


	4. Mr Kaiba Again

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_04: Mr. Kaiba...Again _

_A Team PikaFlash Fanfiction _

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

**_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _**

_**A/N: **_If you do happen to read this fanfic, please give a review to make sure so that I know what you think. If there happens to be 10 reviews for this fanfic, I might advance the next chapter earlier than planned. Oh, and I'm now glad that the Search Engine had it's problem fixed.

* * *

At Tai's mansion, Dr. Joe finished his checkup on Tai. 

"At this point, there's nothing I can do," Joe said.

"But you said he could be...you know...ambulatory by now," said Ash.

"Like keeping his spirits buoyant?"

"We're working on it," said Ash.

"Thanks." Sakura hands Joe an envelope. Joe looks at the contents.

"This is a bit too much for me. It's not like I removed a bullet."

"But for this guy," said Sakura.

Joe laughs and walks to the exit. Then, Yugi runs in past Joe.

"Hey, Yugi, how's it going?"

"Great, Joe." Yugi runs up to Sakura and Ash. "We're dead."

Ash and Sakura are confused. "What is it?"

"The Factory is offline."

Sakura gives a look at Yugi. "Offline?" she asks.

"What does that mean exactly?" asks Ash.

"I couldn't get details," Yugi said. "It just shut down."

Ash and Sakura looked at each other. Only one person could be responsible for this.

"You don't think..."

Sakura nods. "Yeah, he did."

Ash sighs. "Oh, boy."

* * *

Digimons were rioting/protesting at the factory as Knightmons were keeping the rioting Digimons out of the factory premises and it's clearly obvious who the cause of it is even though the Digimons are not aware of it: Koichi.

* * *

In Nagi Springfield's Room at The Chazz, Ketchum's Eight were eating Chinese food from Meiling Li's Restaurant... 

"So here's what my brother said: They want their bread and they want their roses too," Koji said.

"You got to go down there and straighten this out," Ash ordered.

"He doesn't listen to me," said Koji.

"You know, if we don't get this factory online, we're going to have to dump this game," Sakura said.

Koji did not answer, so Yugi decides to explain. "What Sakura meant that this whole operation is on your..."

"I understood what the Game metaphor meant, Yugi," Koji said. "Right, I got to get back to work." Koji has an open palm out.

"What?" Ash asked.

"Don't I get a tip? If I don't, the other guys think that I'm not doing a good job and I'm not taking anything out of my pocket..."

As Metabee gives a tip to Koji, Sakura gets a phone call from Eriol as she puts a dumpling in her mouth. "Yeah? Take it easy, Eriol. What's the problem?

* * *

The drill has been damaged as Eriol was coughing through the smoke. "The magic wand optimizer that feed into the broom receivers perforated their lubrication bladders and began punching against the quaffle hoops." 

_Sakura: "Uh huh." _

Eriol decides to make things simpler. "Ok, picture a knee, without the cartilage, bone on bone. There's a shearing effect on alloys of different density or grade and it...

_Sakura: "Becomes magnetize, reversing polarization. I know. And where does that take us?" _

Eriol walks away from the smoke. "Dumbledored."

The drill finally breaks down.

* * *

At Tai's mansion, Ketchum's Nine were sitting by Tai's pool, figuring out what to do next. 

"The good news is that there's another **Team Rocket Drill** available."

"Hang on, I thought we had**_ the_** **Team Rocket Drill**?" asked James.

"We did," said Sakura.

"But this one has been bought by **NERV**," Eriol explained.

Sakura continues. "The bad news is that we're timing this short, so we're going to have to buy this one and it's expensive."

"And how much do we have left?" asks Ash.

"If I tap into the whole contingency, just over 10 million," said Yugi.

"No," said Eriol.

Ash looks at Eriol. "And how much is it?"

"Thirty," Sakura answered.

"Thirty?" asks Ash.

"Six," adds Eriol.

Ash gives a look at Sakura and Eriol. "Thirty-six?"

"Is there a way to do it without the drill?" asks Koji.

Sakura shakes her head. "We can't. It's the Exit Strategy."

"Is there a way for us to raise money?" Yugi asks.

Keitaro shrugs. "I got everything I have on this already."

"So do I," said Koji.

"Me too," adds James.

"We all do," Ash said.

Keitaro sighs.

"If any one of us ends up on that bed, Tai would stop at nothing to make it right," said Ash. "I got to go up there and tell him we failed and there's nothing we can do about it."

"Pika chu pi pika pikachu."

"So, we're stopping," said Yugi.

Ash shakes his head. "We're not stopping that."

"So what then?" asks Metabee.

At that moment, Tai's servant walks into the garden. "Excuse me, everyone, but Mr. Kamiya is talking. He's asking for Mr. Ash."

"Come on, Sakura."

Ash and Sakura follows the servant to Tai's room...

* * *

In Tai's room, Tai is lying on his bed. "I hear cars pulling in. I hear whispering, conversations. Yugi crying. Why don't you tell me what everyone seems to know?" 

Ash and Sakura look at each other. Should they tell him the truth or lie to him?

"Well, we came in here to..." At that moment, Yugi runs in, interrupting Ash.

"Wait!" Yugi sees Tai on his bed. "Hi. Good to see you smiling again, Tai." Yugi looks at Ash and Sakura. "Can I talk to you guys for a second?"

* * *

Outside, Ash gives a look at Yugi. "That's your idea?" 

"We've shaken all the trees, look under every rock, talk to everyone we trust." Yugi sighs. "I know it's not a great idea, but it's an idea. As long as there is one idea, we shouldn't give up."

Ash looks at Sakura. "I was really hoping to avoid that place this time," Sakura says.

* * *

In a large office in Kaiba Land, Seto Kaiba sits behind his desk as he lays out his terms to Ash, Sakura and Yugi. "**Number 1:** If any of you try to screw me, you're dead. Now I want to closely watch the operation you're doing just to make sure. **Number 2:** I lend you this money; I'm your Senior Partner: last money in, first money out. And you will double my investment. 

"Double," said Ash.

Kaiba looks at the people he's going to invest in. "Was that a yes?"

"Double," Sakura answers with a more positive tone.

Kaiba looks outside the window. "That monstrosity that Princeton calls a Game Corner casts a shadow over my Blue-Eyes White Dragon Statue. Break him. Break him in half. The man has no taste and yet every time he opens a Game Corner, he wins a Five-Star Gold Card Award. Every time he wins a Five-Star Gold Card award, he celebrates it by..."

"We know," interrupts Ash. "By buying one for himself."

"You mean five," corrects Yugi.

"One is five," Sakura explains.

Kaiba continues. "**Number 3**..." Kaiba smiles. "I want you to steal those Cards."

Ash, Yugi and Sakura were surprised. "What?"

"It can't be done," said Sakura.

"We don't have the manpower," adds Yugi.

"Or time," adds Ash.

"Or a way in," adds Sakura.

"If we get caught, we go away for a long time," finished Ash. "We're not going to risk that so that you can get his Cards."

"They're not for me," Kaiba said. "I just want him to lose what matters most. Do what you want with Cards." Kaiba sits back on his chair. "Either you steal those cards or you'll find someone else to finance your drill."

It looks like the trio has no other option...

* * *

**The Team Rocket Drill _(The one bought by NERV)_ **

As the new Drill resumes its work, Ketchum's Nine are discussing the new plans, with Koji bringing in a table...

"So what's the deal with these Cards?" asks Eriol.

"Well, they're made from real gold, matching the awards Chazz wins," explained Ash. "So in today's legitimate market, they'll be worth 250 million dollars. Chazz's already purchase the next one in anticipation of winning the award. The rest are kept in secure viewing booth at the top of his Game Corner..."

"And Kaiba said we can keep them?" asks James.

Ash nods. "That's what he said.

"Then, why weren't these cards on the Agenda to begin with?" asked Eriol.

Sakura smiled as she drank some coffee. "Because it can't be done."

Keitaro looks at Ash. "This is why Revenge Jobs don't work, Satoshi," said Keitaro. "You put yourself in a position you know you should walk away but you can't. Some guys die. Some go to jail."

"Alright." Ash looks at his crew. "Anyone want to walk away?"

No one said anything. Sakura looks at Keitaro. "Keitaro?"

"I didn't say I was walking away," Keitaro said. "Let's gut the bastard."

Sakura smiled. "Ok. Back to the plan. Chazz fired Oak, Ivy, Elm, Birch and four others to make the claim that he designed the game corner himself. What this means to us: _No set of unified plans_."

"Routes?" Ash asked.

Sakura points at the plans. "According to **_March '05_** plans, there's interior shafts with potential access to the card viewing room here, here and here." Sakura takes out another set of plans. "But the **_May '05_** plans only show shafts here and here. **_September '05_** shows no shafts and **_December '06_** plans are the same as **_March '05_**."

"So, how many plans are there?" asks Yugi.

"Ten," answers Sakura. "Since we can't trust the accuracy of these drawings, base of my walking around, these are the shafts we have to clamp an eyeball on. Now there's still no way of knowing the thickness of the floor underneath the Card Viewing Room."

"Anything thicker than 5 inches and we got a problem," said Ash.

"Right." Sakura points at one of the plans. "This here is an elevator shaft accessible through a Super Player Villa. Got it?"

Ash looks around. "Alright, so who's going to be our Super Player?"

* * *

**Domino** **Airport**

At the tarmac, Ino Yamanaka was waiting by a limo as out of a plane, Yugi wearing a long nose walks out of the plane. Then, he steps aside for Pikachu in a Hawaiian suit. Pikachu walks to the Limo as Yugi walks to an apologetic Ino.

"I'm so sorry to be a little tardy, Mr..."

"Peppercat," said Yugi. "Atem Peppercat. I'm Mr. Chu's communicator. He'd like you to know that he's been waiting for seven minutes."

Yugi looks at Ino. "Well, we received your 10 million cash deposit and we'd like you to know that what we normally do with our..."

"Mr Chu won't take a line," said Yugi. "He's a Pokémon of extraordinary discipline. He's willing to risk 10 million, not a dollar more."

"Did you say that Mr. Chu is in real estate, Mr. Peppercat?"

"That's right."

"I only asked because his name doesn't come up on our standard file databases..."

"And Mr. Chu and I have worked very hard to keep it that way."

"Exactly what kind of real estate did you say that Mr. Chu was involved in?"

Yugi looks at Ino. "Look, he owns the air south of Beijing."

Ino was unconvinced. "_The air_?"

"Put it to you this way: Try building something larger than three stories in the Tianjin province and see if his name pops up in your database then."

The limo window was wound down. "Pika! Pikachu pika pi pikachu!"

"How quickly can you transfer his money from your cage to the cage in Kaiba Land?" Yugi asks Ino.

"Now, I don't think that's necessary at all, Mr Peppercat," Ino says. "We reserved our largest villa for Mr. Chu."

Yugi looks towards Pikachu. " Chu pika chu pikapi chupika pikachu?" Yugi asks in Mr. Chu's language.

Pikachu smiles and winds up the limo window.

* * *

**Petalburg** **City****, Hoenn **

At a building, a phone rings and a man answers. "This is Extension 765."

_Ino: "Hello, __Norman__. This is Ino Yamanaka. Your department chief introduced us not to long ago at the __Gaming_ _Fraud_ _Center__." _

"I remember you. What can I do for you, Miss Yamanaka?"

* * *

Ino was walking around the Chazz while speaking on her phone. "As you know, we're about to open a new property and there's a couple of characters I'm not to sure about."

* * *

Norman writes on a notepad. "Why don't you tell me their names and I'll check them out."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Super Player Villa at The Chazz, Yugi removes a vent cover in the ceiling as Ash, Sakura and Pikachu watched. "Ok, Pikachu, in you go," said Sakura. 

Pikachu shakes his head. "Ka. Chu pika pika chu."

"What do you mean you don't want to?" asks Ash.

"You got to go," said Yugi.

"Pichu."

"What do you mean it's too fast?" asks Ash

"But you did the Bullet Train Stunt with all of Asia watching," Yugi said. "The Elevators aren't faster than that."

" Chu pika pikachu pipichu."

"That was **_CGI_**?" asks a dumbfounded Sakura.

"Wait, those weren't your legs?" asked Ash. "Oh Pika..."

"Pi pikachu pi chu pikachu pipika chu pikapi."

"Ok then," Sakura says. "We're down again."

Yugi waves his arms in frustration. "Then, what about Tai?"

"Well, there's hospice," Ash suggests.

"Assisted living," said Sakura.

"And we could pay somebody to read to him," Yugi adds. "Maybe he'll see his next Birthday."

Sakura shakes her head.

"January? I don't think he'll last that long," said Ash.

"Pi..." Pikachu points at Yugi. "Pi!" Then, he points at Sakura. "Pi!" Then he points at Ash. "Pi! Pi! Pi!"

* * *

Pikachu climbs into the vent and reached the Elevator shafts. As elevators moving up and down at extremely fast speed, Pikachu had to carefully time his jumps to the other side of the shaft to the targeted location. Then, Pikachu reaches the designated location and places a timed explosive on the ceiling of the vent. 

"Pi!" cursed Pikachu.

* * *

Ash and Sakura were walking along the street outside Kaiba Land. 

"And then what happened?" asks Ash.

"He said he liked surprises," explained Sakura.

"I don't think that's what he meant."

"You think?"

Ash nods. "Ok, so he drops the remote."

"And I put the towel back on."

"And those are the waters," said Ash.

"Yeah."

"I mean those are the waters," said Ash, pointing at the fountain in front of Kaiba Land.

Sakura sees the fountain. "Oh, yeah. Well relationships can be..."

"Sure."

"But there are also..."

"That's right," said Ash.

Ash and Sakura walked up to the fountain in front of Kaiba Land. Sakura sighs. "I've gone through so many plans that I can taste the ink on my fingers. The only other access point is through the air conditioning shaft..."

"And we got to move that guard," said Ash.

"We don't have anything on him."

"Then, let's find something."

"And I can get to the Helipad from there," adds Sakura.

"Let's find something."

Both Ash and Sakura stop in front of the Kaiba Land fountain and looked at Kaiba Land. "I remembered that this used to be where the **Kame game shop **used to be," said Ash. "Tai taught me how to play Dungeon Dice Monsters when I was a kid and he straightens me out."

"Well, I remembered the first time I met Tai, when I played Duel Monsters against him. He looked at me as though I cheated at first, but later on he bought me breakfast. Many game shops were nearby..."

"And they built them a lot smaller back then," said Ash, looking around.

"But they look pretty big back then," said Sakura.

Ash smiled. "This place has changed."

* * *

In Tai's bedroom, Tai sits up and sees the letters Eriol wrote for him. He decides to read one... 

After reading a few positive letters from Eriol, Tai suddenly feels rejuvenated.

* * *

In **Room 1706** at The Chazz, the reviewer Davis was sleeping uncomfortably on an armchair because the bed is infested with bedbugs. Unknown to him, the effects of the chemicals on the towels has begun to take effect on him as rashes appear on Davis's face.

* * *

Meanwhile, at Metabee's Motel room, Metabee was trying to figure out how to rig the randomizer of the shuffler while Pikachu and James watch the camera of Chazz's office and taking notes. 

_Chazz: "Now, if I read one more piece of fluff about __Domino_ _City__ Legend Seto Kaiba, The Chazz is going to have to buy his own Magazine. And I haven't forgotten about that Phone..." _

_Ino: "The Gold Model, the one that retails for 10 thousand?" _

_Chazz: "Yeah, the one by Samsung." _

_Ino: "Well, that would be...'_ungettable_'." _

_Chazz: "No, no. You call Yamazaki in promotions" _

_Ino: "I did that and he promised you the very first one as soon as it comes out of the line in September." _

_Chazz: "Make it July for me." _

Pikachu puts down his drink. " Chu, Pika pi Pikachu pi chupikachu pikapi chu pikachu."

"What did he say?" James asked.

"Pikachu says that he used to go bowling with the owner of Samsung," translated Metabee.

"Mmmm." James nods. "Well, call Ash. And tell Ash that I know the perfect guy who can rope Chazz at the Expo."

Pikachu nods and picks up a phone. He presses a button, only to cause the shuffler to go crazy, spitting out a bunch of cards, forcing Metabee to start all over again.

**End of Chapter 04 **


	5. 3 50 a Week

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_05: $3.50 a week _

A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _

**A/N: **If you do happen to read this chapter, please review so that I would know how this fanfic is going. Otherwise it will take even longer for me to post the next chapter...

* * *

At The Chazz, the fountain was colored green due to growth of algae in the water. The fountain cleaner was stumped at why this happened. What makes it worst for him is that The Chazz himself is right there with a manager. 

"I thought we were addressing this?" asked Chazz.

"We were...we are...he is." the manager said, pointing at the cleaner.

"I don't understand what happened, Mr. Princeton. I must have put too much..."

"Don't blame yourself," said Chazz. He points at his manager. "He should have fired you a week ago. Goodbye."

The cleaner sadly walks off.

* * *

Chazz walks away from the fountain. He walks past a few customers having coffee and greets them. "Are you having a nice day?" 

He then walks up to Nagi Springfield, who was admiring a cup of coffee. "And you sir? How's your Chazz experience?" asks Chazz.

Nagi puts down his cup and hides his Five Star Gold Card Award ratings guide. "Oh..."

"Can I be of any assistance?" asks Chazz.

Nagi looks at Chazz with a smile. "This is unorthodox. I have never found myself talking directly to a Game Corner owner."

"Ahh, I understand. You're just a customer and I'm just an engaged business owner." Chazz nods.

"Spot on," said Nagi.

"Spot on," mimics Chazz in a similar accent.

Nagi taps his pen. "Well, so far in my book, I'd give this establishment... Five Stars."

"Five Stars? That's good," said Chazz with a smile. "Five Gold Stars, I hope."

"Oh ho ho ho!" Nagi laughs. "I see what you mean. Five Gold Stars indeed."

* * *

Sakura was knocking on a hotel room door. Ash walks to the door and sees Sakura through the looking hole. He opens the door for Sakura. 

"Hey Ash."

"Hey, Sakura."

Sakura walks in. "Ok, the guard by the main elevator shaft has a little Team Rocket gangster for a son. A real Pokémon Thief..." He notices that Ash was wiping his eyes. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I just bit into the pepper."

Sakura nods. "Ok..." Then, she notices that Ash was watching Dr. Paine on TV.

"Is that...are you..." Sakura walks to the TV. "Are you watching Dr. P? With a bottle of wine? Did you TiVo this?"

"I was reading the paper," Ash explained.

"And the sound at full volume?"

Ash and Sakura both watch Dr. P on TV.

_Dr. P: "Not one, not two but twelve new beds."_

The audience on TV cheered at Dr. P's generosity.

Ash is trying to find a way to fully explain him watching a talk show by a Final Fantasy Character to Sakura. "Well...it's not just about the Orphans in Spira...I mean I'm happy for those orphans..."

Sakura nods. "I see"

_Dr. P: "And not only that, we are going to build you a new orphanage!"_

"How's it going with the Dice Factory?" Ash asks.

On TV, the audience was cheering.

"Well, Koji's there..." Sakura is now distracted by Dr. P on TV. "Are they really going to build them a new orphanage?"

"Yep," said Ash. "For all those children."

Sakura wipes a tear away from her face.

* * *

At a department store, Naruto was looking at some orange pants as he spies on Ash and Sakura looking through some snow gear. 

"What did he say?" asked Ash.

Sakura looks at Ash. "What could I say, Ash?"

"I know..."

"That's what I said."

Yugi runs up some stairs to the duo. "Hey, you guys been talking to my father?"

"Why would we do that?" Ash takes out his cell phone to make a call.

"That's not to know," said Yugi.

Sakura puts on a ski jacket. "Well, he just wants to know how the nose was working."

"I knew it! He just can't leave it alone," Yugi looks at Sakura. "What did you say?"

"I just told him that it works," answered Sakura.

"So, the nose does work," Yugi said.

"It's great," adds Ash as he was making a call.

"Yeah, it's great," said Sakura.

Ash makes a call to Koji. "Koji? Are you going to get the factory open?"

* * *

"Hell yeah! We just got to break management! They can't keep treating us like this! Look, I got to go!" 

Lobomon _(Koji)_ was holding a Molotov cocktail as his brother Lowemon _(Koichi)_ lights a flame on the cloth. Lobomon throws the Molotov cocktail. An explosion followed as the Legendary Warriors of Light and Darkness joins the riot attacking a limo.

* * *

At The Chazz, the security guard is sitting at the guard room when he receives a phone call from his cell phone. 

"Yeah, this is Hida."

Ash: "Mr. Hida, this is Vice-Principal Fujiyama."

"Oh no..."

* * *

In a store room, Yugi and James were listening on Ash pretending to be Vice-Principal Fujiyama on the phone with Yugi showing some notes. "I'm afraid so. There's been another incident with Cody and Miss Kamiya. It was the legs this time. We need someone to come down and pick him up."

* * *

"Can't my wife do it?" asks Hida. 

Ash: "I'm sorry sir, but your wife we haven't been able to get a hold of. We've left messages."

Hida looks up and sees a female security guard walking to lunch.

"Hey you! Yeah you! Could you do me a favor? Watch my post for half an hour."

"Half an hour? But I'm on my lunch break," said the female security guard.

"Come on, man, my kid has bit his teacher again."

"Ok."

"Thanks, pal. I owe you one."

"Yeah you do!"

Hida runs off as security guard quickly runs into the guard room. Sakura disables the camera so that Ash, James and Yugi can sneak into the air-con shaft...

* * *

Wearing thick clothing, Ash, Yugi and James climb and traveled through the cold shaft...

* * *

Then, Sakura in her security guard uniform reached the helipad.

* * *

In the shaft, Ash looks at a plan. "Ok, according to this, the room with the Cards is somewhere up there." Ash points at the top of the vent.

* * *

Back on the helipad, Sakura unrolls some explosives and place a few hooks on the helipad.

* * *

In the shaft, an explosive set to go off in 18 minutes is placed on the ceiling of the vent. 

Meanwhile, Kaiba watches a feed from his office as he hears James speak. _"Wow, a quarter of a billion dollars worth of cards and in the way is 18 inches worth of concrete. Man, we can't drill through that!" _

* * *

Later, in Kaiba's office, Ketchum's Eight are discussing their options to Kaiba. 

"It's just one thing too many," said Metabee.

"Look, we're talking about a secure room, Kaiba," said Sakura. "This isn't just a glass box the cards are housed in. This is two inch thick concussion proof glass."

"Wired with pressure-sensitive 7-digit coded alarms," adds Yugi.

"Then kill the power to the Game Corner," Kaiba suggested. "It worked for you before."

Eriol shake his head. "No. You see, the case and the Game Corner both have independent power supply. Besides, you don't run the same gag twice. You do the next gag."

Seto sits on a chair.

"How big is it a deal if we don't get the Cards?" Ash asked.

Kaiba looks at Ash. "Have you set your affairs in order?"

Ash nods and looks at the TV screen with the blue prints of the glass case. "Ok, so we have to get inside that case and switch in the replicas."

"And how are we suppose to get into the room?" asked Keitaro. "I mean Kaiba is the only one with access."

"You forgot about Yamanaka."

"You mean Yamanaka has access?" Yugi sits up. "Then, we're in..."

Everyone look at Yugi. "Well, Ino is...Ino is...I believe the term is _'pig'_.

Metabee, James and Sakura tried to hide their laughter as Ash was confused.

"It's not my term. I read about it in a magazine." Yugi looks at Ash.

"Ok, Sakura, I hope you don't mind..."

"Not Sakura. Me! I'm in. I'm already in there. I put this whole thing in motion before I even realized it. I mean, I'm so deep into Peppercat that I'd just react. I am Peppercat." Yugi snaps his fingers. Then, he looks at Pikachu. "OK...Pikachu, help me out here. Just tell them."

Pikachu looks away.

"Oh great. Now you don't understand me?"

"Pika pika chu pikapi pipipi chu ka." The others laughed.

"Don't try to make the other laugh, Pikachu." Yugi looks up. "You know what, I can do it."

"Well, he says he can do it," said Sakura.

Ash nods. "Ok, Yugi. Go get her."

"Alright."

"Give Yugi an accelerator," Ash said to Metabee. "Natural or chemical?" Metabee asks.

"Just make it powerful," said Sakura as she receives a phone call. She answers the call.

"Thanks a lot, guys," Yugi said with obvious sarcasm.

"I'll get the Brock."

"Use two," said Eriol.

"You don't need two," said Metabee.

"One go is enough. Last time we did three..."

Sakura finished her phone call. "News from the Digi-World! From a journalist I know. She's an ally of the workers. What she tells me is that the strike hinges on working conditions and the fact that labor feels underpaid by 50 percent." Sakura looks at Kaiba. "I'm sure you'd agree, Seto, that it's always about the money."

"How much are we talking about?" Ash asked.

"36 Thousand," answers Sakura.

"How many workers?"

"200, give or take."

Ash nods. "Alright, that's..."

"Just over 7 million dollars," calculated Metabee.

Sakura shakes her head. "No, not 36k per Digimon. **36** total.

Ash gives a strange look at Sakura.

James is confused. "So Koji and Koichi got those Digimons to hold out for _$3.50_ a week?"

"It is a 5 percent increase," said Sakura.

"Well, write them a check." Seto gives a look at Ash. "We'll post-date it."

* * *

The Digimons were cheering as the strike is over and the Digimons got what they wanted. The gates were opened and the Digimons returned to work

* * *

As the materials for making dices have been melted to form the dice, Lowemon and Lobomon both subtly slip some power into the melted mixture. 

The rigged dice has now been made, prepared, packed, sealed, signed and locked in the back of the van to be delivered to The Chazz in Domino City.

Koji and Koichi shook hands with Agumon. Then, Agumon whispered to Koichi, "Tell my sister to hang tough."

Koichi nods. "I'll pass on the message."

Both Koji and Koichi got into the van and Koji drives the van from the factory to Domino City as the Digimons cheered for their new Legendary Heroes.

* * *

At Metabee's motel room, he calls Serena.

Serena's voicemail box: "This is Serena Tuskino. If your consciousness absolutely have to intrude upon mine, leave me a message."

"Serena, this is Metabee..."

Metabee has given up on rigging the shuffling machines. "I heard that you were out here taking some meetings and I was wondering if you could help me out with a technical problem I've been having with one of my assignments. Oh, and I was hoping that this would be kept between us. Away from Ash and the other guys that I'm asking for your help, so call me when you get this. Ok? Bye."

**End of 05 **


	6. Gotta Catch Em All

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_06: Gotta Catch Em All _

A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _

**A/N: **Feedback is greatly appreciated. It helps improve the fanfic and inspire the writer to write faster. And promoting/advertising this fanfic in your profiles/fanfics or through instant messaging/message boards/forums would also help if you feel that it's necessary. Do not waste your feedback on low quality fanfics that barely go over 100 words that have bad spelling and grammar and won't make any sense at all...

* * *

In Seto Kaiba's office in Kaiba Land, Ash was speaking on the phone as Seto adjusts his outfit in front of a mirror. 

"Is Yamanaka with him?" asks Ash on the phone.

"A whole new segment," said Kaiba in front of the mirror.

"Which car?"

"I want lock this up right..."

"Which one again?"

"...exclusive rights at..." Kaiba continues.

"Ok, what's the ETA?"

" Euro Kaiba Land."

"Ok." Ash ends the call on his cell phone. "He's on his way."

Seto nods. "Think he's going to fall for this?" Seto asks.

"You did," Ash answered. "You ready?"

Seto smiles and puts on a pair of sunglasses and smirked at the mirror. "I was born ready." He walks off as Ash rolls his eyes.

* * *

**The Gaming Expo **

At the expo, a lot of people were busy checking out the latest in gaming technology. Chazz and Ino were walking around, though not fully interested in what's available...

"Who advanced this?" asks Chazz.

"Did I not say that he was to have his room to himself?" said Ino. "And what part of that did he not understa..."

Chazz interrupts Ino as he walks up to Madison. "Hey, Madison, how are you?"

Madison Taylor shakes hand with Chazz. "Good to see you too."

"I caught your show," Chazz said. "That kid is great."

"Oh, thank you for that, Mr. Princeton," said Madison. "And congratulations on the enormity of your success."

"Right back at you, Madison."

"I'll see you later." Madison walks off.

"Good seeing you, Madison."

* * *

Chazz and Ino were walking around when Chazz sees a booth... 

"Allow me to introduce to you the latest craze in gaming!" James announced. "Get beyond bored cards and tired dice! It's electrifying, it's exciting. It's **_'Gotta Catch Em All Pokémon Dominos'_**!" At that moment, James sees the man he was looking for. "Oh my god! It's The Chazz himself! It's an honor, sir. Might I please give you a demonstration of **_'Gotta Catch Em All Dominos'_**? House edge 14 percent."

"Is this documented?" asks Chazz.

"Of course. All the action makes the player feel like they have a fighting chance, know what I mean?" James looks at the other people. "Check it out everybody, as Mr. Princeton a young and upcoming gamer a chance. Come on up, Mr. Princeton."

Everyone gave an applause, so Chazz decides to go for one game. "Alright, make it quick."

"Thank you, Mr. Princeton." James takes out some dominos. "It's simple, first round of betting, next: Dominoes. Second round of betting, up coming Community Dominoes. Now, Mr. Princeton, if a player wins with a multiple of five on the first spin, he or she is a winner. Payout: _5-to-1_. But guess what, they are already laying _11-to-1_, so when they win, we win. _Gotta catch em all_."

"That is good," said Chazz as James nods. "I tell you what, send me some of your literature and we'll see what we can do..."

Chazz was about to walk off. "Literature, literature, literature! Come on, Mr. Princeton. You don't need read no literature all you need to do is feel it!"

Chazz looks at James. "Well, I feel it, but it's just that can it feel the Chazz?"

"_Feel the Chazz?_" said a voice. "I'd like to place this game in one of my Game Corners!" Everyone in the room looked towards a man in a white outfit entering the room.

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" said James. "That's progressive thinking right there."

Chazz instantly sends a glare at Seto. Kaiba merely ignores the glare on instinct since he gets that same glare almost everyday by his jealous rivals.

"Now, I embrace the fact that _'Gotta catch em all'_ might open a whole new segment at my Game Corners..."

"Hello!" screamed an excited James.

"And I want to lock this up right now! Exclusive rights. I want to place this game at Euro Kaiba Land..."

Chazz was surprised. " Euro Kaiba Land? That's where Games go to die, right?" he asks.

Seto looks at Chazz. "Stay out of this, Princeton. You had your chance..."

"Really? Then do for him what I'm prepared to do. Prime placement, center of the room in Domino, tonight." Chazz looks at Seto, expecting an answer from the Legend himself. Seto merely walks off. Chazz has won this round.

* * *

Chazz and Ino returned to** _The Chazz_**, where two people were waiting at the front. 

"Mr. Princeton has 3 minutes, so you have one," said Ino. "Go."

One of the men spoke. "Well, there will be a series of fireworks, a valley of shells. Weeping willows, tiger tails..."

"Whoa, The Chazz asks when is the jump?" asked Chazz.

"The motorcycle thing?" asks the man.

The second man spoke. "Mr. Moon will jump his motorcycle through the fireworks over The Chazz sign..."

Chazz interrupts. "You two got to work together. Fireworks and stunts. You need to be on the same page because all eyes in Domino are going to be on me and it's got to be right. Now, take it from the top."

The stunt guy nods. "OK, right about 12 o'clock..."

"No, not around about! At 12. The stroke of midnight. Go off the navy master clock." Chazz sighs. "Don't make a maniac out of me!"

Then, Chazz notices a group of Digimons walking out. He looks at Ino. "Where the hell are they going?"

"I don't know for sure, Mr. Princeton. We've just lost 2 dozen of our biggest players without an explanation," Ino said.

"Well, get an explanation!" said Chazz, now pissed since it is the day of the Grand Opening.

Ino runs to the concierge desk and Blair walks to Ino with a box. "Miss Yamanaka. This just came in. Rush express and hand delivered."

Ino looks at the package. It's the phone from Samsung. This will be sure to sooth Chazz's anger. "Oh thank you." Ino was close to tears. "Thank you, thank you!" Ino runs off with the package.

Blair smiles as she resumes her work. "My pleasure."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the outskirts of Domino City, a black SUV arrives at a diner. Norman steps out and walks into the diner. Norman sees two Pokémon agents, Dawn and Brendan. 

"Guys, let's go."

* * *

**Chazz's office **

On Chazz's desk, a box from Samsung with the phone specially made for Chazz Princeton and a letter to The Chazz. Chazz opens the envelope.

'My dear Mr. Princeton. This is a thank you for all that you've given me. The opportunity, the kindness, the warmth, the c..."

Chazz rips the 'love' letter up.

"The one you couldn't get, huh?" mumbled Chazz as he opens the box, revealing the Gold Model cell phone that he asked for. "The one you couldn't get."

* * *

At Tai's home, Tai walks up to his clothing room and opens a drawer and looks at a crisp shirt and smiled. Tai may have been out for half a year, but now he has mentally recovered. "Tonight, Chazz is going to pay..." 

**End of 06 **


	7. The Grand Opening

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_07: The Grand Opening _

_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic..._

**A/N:** Apologies for the extreme lateness. We had a massive backlog of fanfics because I am working not only on this fanfic, but a couple of other fanfics with one new crossover fanfic in the works for 2008. Plus, it was extremely busy at where I am working because to the Christmas shopping during the past weeks. Anyway, I've managed to complete this chapter and another fanfic's chapter to be posted up before the end of 2007. Enjoy...

* * *

It is time for the Grand Opening of **The Chazz**. On a chartered tour bus, Ash sits with a group of Digimons on their way to The Chazz... 

While in Chazz's office, Chazz puts on his best suit...

Ash and the Digimons entered The Chazz and made their way to a Sumo ring, where a Feraligatr and a Snorlax were about to face each other in an exhibition match...

At the same time, James makes his way to the center of the Chazz, where a specially prepared table in the middle is ready for James's new game, **Gotta Catch Em All Pokémon Dominoes**...

At the back of the Chazz, Koji and Koichi arrived with the delivery of new Dice for the Game Corner.

Ash leads the Digimons to their seats to watch the Pokémon Sumo match.

Metabee prepares to work on _'repairing'_ the card shufflers while Pikachu enters a duel arena for a duel...

* * *

Chazz and Ino were watching the two Pokémon about to wrestle when Chazz notices Ash with the Digimons. 

"How did Ketchum get all my best players?"

"Would you like me to remove him?" Ino asked.

Chazz gives a look at Ino. "Then they'll all go with him."

* * *

Ash receives a call on his PokéGear and answers it. "Hello?"

* * *

On the other end of the line, Tai was watching his TV set. "How are the matches?" 

_Ash: "Why don't you come see for yourself?" _

On Tai's TV set is footage from a hidden camera in a button on Ash's shirt.

* * *

The dice for Dungeon Dice Monsters were getting sent to be weighed and checked for any irregularities.

* * *

James walks up to Nami. Nami notices James and she receives a small black bag from James as they shook hands.

* * *

Koji and Koichi were running through the back of the Chazz.

* * *

Chazz meets up with Ash. "Alright, Ketchum. Why don't you give me one reason not to kick your butt out of my joint?" 

Ash has a smirk. "You know the reasons. You already decided before you walked over here."

"Those Digimons were all booked here and you took them! What did you do? Bribe them? Buy them? Trick them?"

Ash nods. "Yes," Ash answered.

"And you brought them here to rub it in my face." Chazz sighs. "Ok, Ketchum. I can see that you're half-smart. Why don't you get real smart? Let them play here and I'll give you 10 percent of their losses. You can give it to Tai if it'll make you..."

"I'm not that easy, Chazz," Ash said. "You nearly killed Tai."

"Ok, 20 percent whenever they gamble here."

Ash looks at Chazz. "Twenty?"

"So, it's a deal?"

Ash looks at the Digimons, then at Chazz. "How do I know that you won't..."

"We'll cash out every night, settle in cash. Otherwise, take them back in here again."

"They'll need villas," Ash said.

"Villas?" Chazz took a second to think about it. "Ok." Chazz walks off.

Ash returns to the Digimons as soon as the Pokémon Sumo match is over. "Ok, boys. Let's hit the tables..."

* * *

_Chazz: "But I say, why not feel it? Why not feel the rush? Come on, take a trip. Shake my hand. Who knows?" _

In Davis's room, poor Davis is watching an advertisement for The Chazz.

_Chazz: "Maybe you have what it takes to take on the Chazz..." _

The TV Chazz notices his crossed fingers. _"Whoops."_

Then, someone was banging hard on Davis's room door. Davis opens the door to see Koji and Koichi in suits.

"Long past checkout time, sir," Koichi said.

"What? I'm in no condition to check out."

"You overstayed your reservation," explained Koichi. "We need the room."

"But Domino City Innkeeper laws make it illegal to evict..."

Koji interrupts Davis. "...except when it involves the health and safety of the public when the occupant displays evidence of flagrant and repeated disregard for acceptable standard of personal hygiene."

"I haven't disregarded my personal hygiene," protests Davis.

"You have," said Koji. "Sir, what we're trying to say here is that you've gone nose deaf," said Koichi.

Davis is confused. "What?"

Koichi explains, "You're oblivious to your effect on other guests."

"I don't really see what effect..."

Koji interrupts Davis again. "Fifteen minutes!"

"But..."

"Fifteen minutes!" Koji yelled. "15! Pack your things or we will pack them for you, get it?"

"What?"

"Get the picture?" asks Koji.

"Pack your things," said Koichi.

"Do not make us come back, friend," Koji said.

"Pack your things," yelled Koichi.

"Ok," said Davis. "I'll do it." As soon as Davis closed the door, Koji and Koichi quickly ran off.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mr. Chu's Villa, Yugi prepares himself to lure Ino. Yugi applies the accelerant known as **_'The Brock'_** on his neck. At that moment, the doorbell rings. Yugi burns the accelerant and washed his hands before making his way to the door. Yugi opens the door and sees Ino waiting. "Why, hello there." 

"There are no tomorrows, Mr. Peppercat."

Unknown to Ino, the odorless scent of the accelerant reached Ino's nose, causing her to lose some control of her body. She slowly walks into the villa.

"Call me Atem," said Yugi.

"I need this room," said Ino. "I gave Mr. Chance a...Mr. Chu a chance. I need the Asian villas, all the Asian villas."

Yugi walks to Ino. "Well, perhaps you'd like to tell Mr. Chu yourself."

Ino is trying to resist the mysterious urge she's got. "In fact, I would. I would...because...you know, the last time we spoke, he was quite rude to me."

"In that case, you'll find him somewhere between the cashier's cage and the high-stakes room," Yugi said, taking a bottle of champagne from an ice bucket. "He was about to eat, when the mood to play suddenly hit him."

Ino looks at Yugi. "It just hit him, just like that?"

Yugi smiled. "Well, I might have said something to encourage him."

"Why would you do that?" asked Ino.

"When you work with a powerful man, sometimes the collar can get a little tight..."

Ino slowly moved closer to Yugi, going in for a kiss, only to resist a bit more.

"Excuse me," Ino said, taking a glass of champagne and walking to the sofa. Yugi tries to drink the champagne, only for the long prosthetic nose to block the glass from reaching his mouth.

* * *

Down below, Koji plants an explosive charge on some wires. "Is it on?" Koichi asks. 

"Yeah," answered Koji. Koji closed the power box. "Thanks pal."

The Digimon security guard nods. "You're welcome."

Koichi hugs the security guard. "Your big brother Agumon says _'hang tough'_."

Security Guard Gatomon nods and smiles as the twins ran off.

* * *

In the Game Corner, Chazz is walking around, keeping track of the business of his Game Corner when Davis walks up to Chazz. 

"Mr. Princeton, I'd like to thank you for throwing me out of your hotel," said Davis.

"And who are you?" asks Chazz, looking at Davis and the rashes on his face.

"Nobody," Davis answered.

* * *

Underground, Eriol picks up a jacket and a book. "Alright boys, I'll leave everything to you." 

Koji and Koichi are putting on overalls as Koji was putting the overall the wrong way around and that didn't go unnoticed by Koichi.

"You're such an idiot, brother." Then, Koichi puts on his helmet, hitting the ceiling, causing a bit of dust to land on his head.

"Careful," said Koji.

* * *

At the Game Corner, Ash, Ken Ichijouji and the Digimons walk up to the Dungeon Dice Monsters _(DDM for short)_ area. They happen to walk past Metabee, who is in the process of _'repairing'_ a Card Shuffling machine. However, Norman and his Pokémon agents have entered the Game Corner... 

"We're going to need you to stand by in a support capacity," Norman requested to a manager. The manager nods.

_James: "Bad news has just walked in." _

Ash looks down from above and sees the Pokémon Agents. "Alright, the Pokémon Agents' are in the House. If they move towards Duel Monsters, somebody tip Metabee..."

* * *

"Let me welcome you to The Chazz with our finest Sake," Chazz said as the _'models who serve'_ served some drinks to Ken, Ash and the Digimons. "And it's good to have you back, Ken. Enjoy." 

Ash, Ken and the Digimons drank their Sake.

* * *

Down below, James at his domino game signals Metabee by tapping his glasses. Metabee acknowledges by tapping his own glasses, but it was too late. 

"Metabee? We are with the Pokémon Agency," Norman announced. Metabee looks around for a quick escape route. "We've got all the exits covered. You got nowhere to go. Don't be stupid."

As Metabee was getting handcuffed by the agents, Chazz ran down the stairs after he hears about the arrest. "What's going on here?"

"You have been breached," Norman explained. "We had this Medabot under surveillance. He rigs machines."

Chazz is surprised. "He rigs them?"

Norman continues. "We've been in contact with his company. His background information was bogus."

Chazz looks at one of his managers. "How many machines has he got his hands on?"

"I'm not sure," answered the manager.

"Well, then change them," ordered Chazz.

"We don't have enough..."

"Not to worry. The company is supplying new machines," Norman said.

Chazz looks around. "If he rigs machines, then he must be working with some players."

"We know he has confederates. We just don't know who they are," said Norman. "If you see anything that looks unusual, you contact us."

Chazz nods. "You bet." Chazz looks at Metabee. "You think this is over. This isn't over. I'm pressing charges. State and Federal charges! Now get him out of my Game Corner."

As Chazz and a manager walks away from the Duel Monsters area, Chazz whispers to his manager. "His fingerprints were all over that shuffle machine. I need a name and all known criminal associates."

* * *

Eriol is sitting at a Cafe with a laptop and a book. "Chazz is going to run the prints off the shuffle machine." 

_Koichi: "Damn, he's good." _

_Ash: "He'll get Metabee's ID and known associates." _

_Sakura: "That's us." _

_Keitaro: "What do we have in place for this?" _

_Ash: "Nothing. He's just going to scoop us all up and Chazz will have the best night of his life." _

_Sakura: "We can't let it get to Chazz." _

Eriol looks at his book, _'Speak with Distinction'_. Eriol has an idea. "I know what to do. We'll set up a _Hina_. Back of the house, 15 minutes."

_Ash: "Who's going to hack this?" _

"Well, the ideal person is in the back of a car in handcuffs," Eriol said as he packs away his laptop and book.

_Koji: "I'll do it!" _

_Sakura: Is there anyone else available?" _

_Koichi: "This is Koichi. I'll give it a shot." _

_Koji: "I can handle it!" _

_Ash: "Koichi it is. Get it done." _

* * *

Metabee gets escorted out of The Chazz and into a waiting car. Once in the car, Metabee merely grinned. 

Back inside the Chazz, the new Shuffle machines arrived. Personally delivered by Serena.

"Switch these machines and start on the main floor," said the manager.

Serena smiled. "Absolutely."

* * *

Ash walks away from the Digimons. "Alright, time for the starter's gun. Sakura?" 

There was no response. "Sakura? Anybody got eyes on Sakura? My Digimons are getting roughed up and they're going to walk. This requires two to work..."

* * *

Sakura enters the Game Corner with a familiar partner-in-crime. "Sorry, just got back in range. Had to make a last minute pickup." 

Tai smiles. "Hey boys."

_Ash: "There he is." _

_Koichi: "Hey Tai!" _

_James: "Tai, welcome back!" _

_Koji: "We missed you, Tai." _

_Pikachu: "Pika pika!" _

Tai puts a stack of cash on the table. "I'd like to raise the minimum. I'd like to play all the seats."

* * *

In the security area, the last shuffle machine that Metabee was working on is being scanned for fingerprints. Once a decent print has been found, a search has begun, searching for the identity of the owner of the print...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Mr. Chu's villa. Ino was nibbling at Yugi's ear as he waits for a signal from his hidden earpiece. 

"You said that your ex-boyfriend hairstyle is like a pineapple?"

"Yeah," said Ino. She tries to continue but Yugi stops her. "Wait! Not here. I could lose my job."

"But doesn't the forbidden make it much more pleasurable?" asks Ino as she catches her breath.

"No, Ino. I can't be free with myself in Mr. Chu's villa. Is there another room?"

Ino shakes her head. "No. We're overbooked by 40 percent."

"At least somewhere where we can be alone. Ino, please take me..."

Ino looks around. "Ok. Come with me."

* * *

Down below ground level, Koichi connects a laptop. "Ok, cue the slots." 

Koji presses a button on his detonator, blowing the circuits on the slots at the Chazz.

* * *

At the Chazz, selected slot machines have stopped working. Chazz angrily walks up to a manager and a maintenance guy. "This is why we have soft openings, so things like this won't happen. Get them fixed!" 

Chazz walks away from the chaos, only to be tapped in the butt by Keitaro. He turns around to see Keitaro giving two thumbs up.

At least things are looking up for Chazz...or so he thinks.

* * *

Many levels above the Game Corner, Ino leads Yugi into the secured room that holds Chazz's most prized Five Star Gold Cards, representing each Five Star Gold Card Awards he's won over the past years. 

"Wow, stunning," said Yugi.

"What is, me or the cards?" asks Ino.

"Both." As Ino walks up to the bar in the room, Yugi slips a couple of bombs under the glass case.

"You know, Atem. I think you are the most honest man in this city." Ino walks up to the security cameras. "And I don't think we're going to need the security cameras for this next part."

* * *

In Seto Kaiba's office, Kaiba happens to be listening in on the conversation. 

_Yugi: "Well, not unless you want to watch the playback." _

Kaiba shakes his head. "Tsk tsk..."

* * *

Ino's cellphone rings. 

"I thought we agreed to turn off our phones," said Yugi.

"Only Mr. Princeton has that number and..." Yugi switches off Ino's cellphone and keeps it.

Ino smiled. "I could make you give that back to me now."

"You could try." Yugi looks at the bar. "So, do you have any wine back there?"

"I got everything you need back here."

As Ino retrieves the wine under the bar, Yugi slips one final explosive under the glass case before Ino reappears with the wine.

"I got a Takao Kinomiya wine? Is that ok?"

Yugi smiled. "As long as it's not the 1965 one."

**End of 07 **


	8. Everyone’s a Winner except Chazz

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_08: Everyone's a Winner...except Chazz _

_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

Meanwhile, Chazz gets himself a drink of brandy as he waits in his office.

* * *

The print from the shuffle machine has found a match in the Federal Fingerprint Database. A search for Metabee's known associates has commenced, revealing Ketchum's Eleven. 

"Send that up to Mr. Princeton's office," said the manager.

The data on Ketchum's Eleven gets sent to Chazz's office computer...

* * *

In the Men's room, Keitaro sits in a cubicle, removing _'Nagi Springfield'_ disguise when he receives a call from Eriol. "Yeah?" 

_Eriol: "Cue the _**'Hina'**_, Keitaro." _

"Got it."

* * *

On a bridge, journalists Kazumi Asakura and Konno Mitsune were chatting... 

"And then, as you know. The world is said to be..." Mitsune receives a call on her cellphone. "Hello? Oh hey, Keitaro."

* * *

At the back of the Chazz, the rider Eli Moon was testing out his motorcycle when he sees the two journalists walking to his trailer. 

"Can you believe I originally came here to learn Duel Commentating?"

"Really?"

The reporters walked to the trailer, where two security guards were standing. "Mr. Moon asked us to wait inside."

"We'll be interviewing him."

As the reporters were allowed into Eli Moon's trailer, Eli walked towards his trailer.

* * *

Mitsune quickly slipped out one of Eli Moon's costumes to Eriol who is waiting at the back of the trailer. Eriol quickly takes the costume and runs off.

* * *

Back in Chazz's office, Chazz has been connected to Japanese National Police Agency's database holding Metabee's information and his known associates. As Chazz watches his screen to wait for the download to finish, a man in a motorcycle rider's suit burst into Chazz's office followed by Chazz's secretary. 

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Princeton. I tried to stop him but..."

"Not your fault, Miss. You can't stop a man who's jumped over 40 Snorlaxes end-to-end," said the motorcycle rider.

Chazz looks at the rider. "It's alright. I'll speak with him. Yes?"

As the secretary leaves, Eriol sits himself on a chair and lands his legs on Chazz's desk.

"Mr. Princeton, do you know what Gary Oak said every night before saying, _'One, Two Three, Four'_?"

Chazz decides to play along. "Ok, what did he say?

"_'Pay me my money!'_"

"I'm sure my people could..."

Eriol suddenly adds, "_'...In cash'_"

Chazz is shocked. "Cash? We already wired you the money!"

Eriol made a quick glance at Chazz's computer screen to see Sakura's information on it. "Mr. Princeton, this is...this is an Eli Moon moment!"

* * *

At the same time underground, Koichi hacks his way into the download. 

"You in yet?" asks Koji.

"I hate that question," said the other twin as he modifies Sakura's face on his laptop...

* * *

Chazz tries to sneak a peek at his computer, but Eriol's ranting prevents Chazz from doing so. 

"Mr. Princeton, Mr. Princeton, listen. With all due respect, you got a job tomorrow. You go to work everyday..."

Chazz rolls his eyes. "Oh yawn. One phone call and I can call in Duo Maxwell and his posse here before midnight, doing crazy stunts in their Gundams."

Eriol had a quick look at Chazz's screen to see Tai's face in the process of getting modified. "Yes, if your audience are a bunch of Mecha Otakus. But what I'm talking about is a heavy bike, sir. A heavy bike, not some over size piece of metal making a mess out of half of Domino! Eli Moon is...Well, I'm the greatest that Japan has ever seen!"

* * *

Back to the twins, Koichi begins the process of changing his brother's face. 

"Don't change it that much. Keep the structure," Koji said.

"I'm trying to make you taller. You want to be taller? You're a midget in 27 prefectures."

"And a wolf in the other 27."

Koichi looks at his brother.

Koji quickly corrects himself. "22...20."

* * *

Chazz glares at Eriol. "This is a night people will talk about as long as there is a Domino City. And when they're talking about it they'll either be talking about you or they won't. Now that's your choice." 

Eriol smiles. "Mr. Princeton, can I say one more thing..." He makes a subtle glance at Chazz's computer to see his face being modified. Once the modification is completed, Eriol simply turn around and walked towards the exit.

"Are you jumping?" asks Chazz.

"Jumping, baby!" was the reply.

At that moment, Chazz's phone rings. "The Chazz here. Yeah, I'm looking."

On Chazz's screen is the new _Ketchum's Eleven_ with different faces and identities...

* * *

Underground, Koichi closes his laptop. "Alright, Sakura's up." 

"I gotta say, I'm impressed, brother. You did a very nice job," said Koji.

Koichi stood up. "I know I did. That's why they asked me to do it and not you." Koichi walks towards the levers, as Koji stared at his brother.

"Wow, see, that was me offering an olive basket and that is you spitting at me in the face."

"Was that your face?" asks Koichi.

* * *

Sakura walks towards a group of slot machines that are still working. "Which one has Izzy's trapdoor?" 

_Metabee: "Under the Dragon, first machine on the left." _

"Got it. What's the sequence?"

_Metabee: "Coin, three count. Coin, six count. Three coins, five count. Two coins, half count." _

"Could you make it any more complicated?" asks Sakura as she walks up to the rigged slot machine ahead of another game corner patron.

_Metabee: "That's just only the first sequence. Then there's two more." _

"Right..." Sakura begins to put the coins in the sequence Metabee gave.

Down below, Tai is winning his duels as he looks up towards Sakura. At the same time, over at Dungeon Dice Monsters, Ash was watching while his Digimon pals are in the middle of tossing dices. And at the Pokémon Domino Table, James looks up as Sakura finishes the sequences to rig the machine. Sakura was about to put the last coin but decided to stop. She looks around for an unsuspecting patron to trigger the trapdoor and it wasn't difficult as he spots a blonde woman carrying a large fan on her back. Sakura leaves the coin near the coin slot and walks past the blonde woman. The blonde woman sits at Sakura's seat and spots the loose coin. She looks towards Sakura's direction but couldn't find her.

"Well, she's not going to miss it." The woman puts the coin into the slot machine. The slot begins to spin and the slots stopped at Chazz's faces. "I think I'm the winner..."

The blonde woman screamed as she won the major jackpot of 300 million dollars from the one coin at the slots.

"Oh my god! I won!"

Other people ran up to her and cheered as the blonde woman celebrates her win.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Ayanami records the win at the slots. One of the techs looked at Rei. "Progressive slots win on opening night?" 

Rei looks at the reactions of the winner. "Genuine shock. Genuine surprise. Pupil dilation. Elevated heartbeat." After looking at the evidence, Rei looks at the tech. "It's legitimate."

* * *

As Ash watched the celebration at the slots, he spots the arrival of the new dice for Dungeon Dice Monsters. 

"New dice, coming in."

The managers began to replace the old dice with the new _(rigged) _ones...

* * *

Underground, Koji and Koichi checked on the drill, which happens to be close to one of the foundations of the Game Corner.

* * *

At the Game Corner, James taps his sunglasses, signaling Nami to do what she is asked to do. She removes some capsules out of the black bag James gave her... 

"New capsule, coming in." Nami switched the used capsules with the capsules James gave to her...

Once the capsules have been replaced, Pikachu walks up to a Capmon table and sits at it.

* * *

Koji and Koichi checked their synchronized watches to ensure that they got the timing right. Koji moved some levers and pressed a button, starting up the drill and rattled the foundations of The Chazz.

* * *

Upstairs in the Game Corner, the patrons felt the tremor within the building...

* * *

Chazz could also feel the tremor in his office. He quickly checks the seismograph readings and notices the rise in activity on the readout...

* * *

In the card room, as Ino gets closer to Yugi, she felt the shaking. "What was that?" she asks 

Yugi looks at Ino. "You felt it too?"

* * *

Chazz quickly runs out of his office and makes his way to the Ayanami Security Room.

* * *

At the _Gotta Catch Em All Dominoes _table, James spots Chazz walking through his the Game Corner towards the Ayanami Security Room. 

"Place your bet right there. That's what you do!" James said. "Because you are a winner!"

James had a quick glance at the other tables and notices that the Ayanami Security System is still active. "Ayanami is still up. That's it for Plan A."

James returns to what he was doing. "Alright, ladies and gents, place your bets because there can only be one winner."

* * *

Chazz walks to the Ayanami Security room and taps in his passcode and fingerprint identification. 

"Everything all right? Are we okay? Did that tremor throw off the system?"

Rei Ayanami smiled. "Of course not. It would take a bit more than that to knock out..."

Suddenly, a tech interrupts Rei. "Sir?"

"Yeah?"

"I got a manager asking for an approval but he can't reach Miss Yamanaka."

"What's the action?"

"Ten Million. Capmon."

Chazz looks at Rei. She nods. "It's good."

"Ok, book it," he orders.

* * *

Above, the manager nods as he hears the confirmation on the phone. The Capmon dealer looks at the table. "Ok, the Pikachu's down to a three-monster combination. Levels 1, 3 and 5." He begins to put the capsule into a machine.

* * *

At the Ayanami, Chazz's gold phone begins to ring. "You can get reception down here? That's impossible!" said Rei. 

"Not with my phone," said Chazz. He answers it. "Hello? The Chazz speaking. Hello?"

"Miss Ayanami, we're getting interference on Server 1," said a tech.

"What kind?" asks Rei.

"I don't know."

Chazz is still trying to answer his phone. "Hello?"

"Server 1 is going down!"

Rei looks around. "Something is in here. Some magnetron is in here!"

"Server 2 is shaking up."

Chazz looks around. "Megatron? Who brought in Megatron?"

"Server 3 has collapsed!"

"Alright, whoever in here is a Decepticon, show yourself, right now!" screamed Chazz.

Suddenly, the Ayanami System has shut down, locking everyone in the room. "What's going on?" asks Chazz.

"Security measures," Rei explained. "When the system senses a threat, she shuts down and reboots."

* * *

At the game corner, the capsule lands on a Level 5 monster, adding more money to Pikachu's original 10 million. 

_Chazz: "For how long?" _

_Rei: "Three minutes and twenty seconds." _

Pikachu smiles.

* * *

At one of the Dungeon Dice Monsters table, Ash finally placed his bets. 

At another Dungeon Dice Monsters table, Sakura walks up and placed her bet. "All of it on 1 Star for both, please."

* * *

Chazz tries to make a call on his golden phone, only for it to make a strange noise. Chazz quickly dropped the phone as soon as he realized that the phone is the culprit for causing the system to shut down. Chazz finally realized that only one person is responsible for this mess. "Bastard..."

* * *

At the DDM tables, Ash and Sakura had their hands on their lighters, ready to flick it once the dice rolls.

* * *

"We can't take anymore bets until we're back up." Chazz tries to make a call, but the phone is not connected. 

"The system is in lockdown. All calls in and out of this room are monitored. Unfortunately it's the system that secures them."

Chazz tries to leave through the doors but he couldn't.

"Again, sir, it's in lockdown." Rei picks up the gold phone and switches it off. At that moment, the system is rebooting.

"We're finally rebooting, Miss Ayanami."

Chazz is now really pissed. "Three minutes and counting!"

* * *

The Digimons tossed their dice. After the dice has been thrown, Sakura and Ash flicked their lighters, causing the dice to land on the result they want. 

"Oh yeah!" said Sakura.

At Duel Monsters, everyone is getting the cards they want and everyone is winning.

* * *

Back at the Ayanami system, Rei checks her watch. "Two minutes." 

Chazz does his best to patiently wait near the locked door.

* * *

Everyone in the Chazz who are playing is winning up to 6-figure sums. 

Tai smiled as he knows that he will win his game of Duel Monsters.

Even one of Ash's acquaintances, Krillin has joined in the fun and won himself some cash from the event. He quickly cashed out his winnings.

* * *

Rei checks her watch. "One minute." 

Chazz knows that in the three minutes he is locked in that room, his game corner would be losing money at every second.

Once the minute is up, the system is finally up and running and the security locks have been released.

* * *

Underground, Koji and Koichi checked their watches. It's time for the exit strategy to take place. Koji starts up the drill...

* * *

Chazz runs out of the Ayanami security room, only for the building to feel a more powerful tremor than before.

* * *

In the Game Corner, everyone stopped as the tremor shakes everything up. But it stopped. 

"Come on, Level 5!" screamed a patron.

The patrons continued playing. Ash and Sakura looked at each other. Sakura then whispers into her earpiece. "Hit them harder."

* * *

Koji and Koichi quickly added more power to the drill to push on The Chazz's foundation, creating a much larger tremor than the one before it.

* * *

In the Game Corner, displays began to fall over, causing panic among the patrons. 

At the Dungeon Dice Monsters table, Sakura knows it's time to evacuate. "Alright boys, I think our lucky streak has just ended!" she announced to the Digimons.

"Better cash them in, guys!" Ash added.

Sakura, Ash and the Digimons quickly picked up their winnings.

* * *

The tremor could also be felt in the Card Viewing room. Yugi quickly picks up his glass of white wine before it falls over.

* * *

The panicked patrons are quickly evacuating as Chazz looks around to see everyone leaving his Game Corner on its opening night...

* * *

Meanwhile, in Kaiba's office, Kaiba smirked as the scream patrons were running out of Chazz's Game Corner. Kaiba shakes his fist in celebration. "Yes."

* * *

Pikachu calmly walking to the exit with a couple of escorts carrying Pikachu's winnings. 

James walks away from his Domino table.

"Alright guys, shut her down!" Ash said as he walks towards the exit.

* * *

Underground, the drill is shut off but the tremor is still happening. 

"She is shut down," said Koichi.

_Sakura: "This is no time for jokes, guys!" _

"Am I laughing, sweetheart?" asks Koji.

* * *

Sakura walks up to Ash. "You think Rini is...nah." 

Tai followed the patrons towards the exit.

Throughout the panic and tremors, Serena calmly opens a can of soda and drinks it while sitting next to some card shuffling machines.

* * *

Underground, Koji and Koichi were bracing themselves for the worst, only for the tremor to finally stop.

* * *

Outside The Chazz, the manager is calmly evacuating all the patrons. "Down the street. Safely, safely. Right this way, everybody!" 

"What's going on??" asks Chazz. "The Earthquake is over! You got to get everybody back inside!"

"But sir," said the manager. "It's part of the evacuation plan."

Chazz looks around. Now, there is no way he is going to be able to win back the cash he lost when the Ayanami System is down…

**End of 08 **


	9. Naruto Uzumaki Returns

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_09: Naruto Uzumaki Returns _

_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

An A/U Crossover Type fanfic...

* * *

In the Card Viewing Room, both Ino and Yugi noticed that the earthquake has stopped.

"I'm glad that is now over," said Yugi. "Now, back to us."

Ino grabs Yugi's hand and puts it over her left bosom. "Feel my heart, Atem, feel it."

"What?"

Ino accidentally spills some wine onto Yugi's pants. "Oh no, that is going to stain."

"But Ino, its white wine!"

"I'm taking it off..."

But Ino quickly undo Yugi's belt and pulls Yugi's pants down, revealing a pink pair of boxers. But before Ino could continue to violate Yugi, a deep voice spoke out.

"Hold it right there!"

At the entrance to the Card viewing room is Norman, Dawn and a Piplup ready to attack. "Pokémon Agents," announced Norman. 

"Oh crap," mouth Yugi.

" Norman? What are you doing here?" Ino asks as she loops up at Yugi.

Norman puts handcuffs on Yugi. "This man, Atem Peppercat, aka. Atem the Pep, aka. Daniel Blue, aka. Rinny _'Tin-tin'_ Taro is a confidence man," Norman explained to the shocked Ino.

Yugi tries to protest. "Ok, that's not the whole..."

"Quiet." Norman continues. "He infiltrates high-end establishments through legitimate business contacts. He was going to drug you and replace the real cards with these."

Norman opens up Yugi's jacket, revealing a vest holding a bunch of gold cards.

"Oh my god..."

"And that's not all." Norman puts his hand on Yugi's fake nose.

"Oh no!" Norman pulls out Yugi's prosthetic nose, revealing Yugi's true face.

"Oh my god!" said Ino as she sees Yugi's face without the nose.

"Oh, Ino. Ok, I'm sorry. I'm sorry, but I really do like you..."

"Shut it," said Norman.

Ino realized that Chazz is not going to be pleased with this unfortunate 'incident'. "I am so finished."

"Don't let it bother you," said Norman. "He is a professional at allay suspicion and seducing women of a certain...age."

"If Chazz finds out about this..."

"I'll be delicate on my report," said Norman.

Ino nods. "Thank you, Agent Moto."

Norman looks at Dawn. "Get her statement."

Dawn begins to take Ino's statement. "Now, I need your full name."

* * *

Agent Norman escorts Yugi into a lift. After Norman pressed a lift button, Yugi undid the handcuffs while Norman returns the fake nose.

"Thank you, Dad," said Yugi.

"I'm just glad that Tea wasn't here to see that," Norman said.

"You just don't want to admit that the Usopp played," argued Yugi.

"It's a little too early for a victory lap," said Norman.

* * *

Kaiba is listening in on the conversation.

Ash: "Yugi, I hate to break up this family reunion but did you make the switch?"

Yugi: "Yeah, everything went according to plan. We're heading to the roof."

Kaiba picks up his cellphone. "Did you hear that?"

* * *

"I'm ready," answered Naruto.

* * *

On the helipad of the Chazz, Yugi is still making his point. "It's not that I'm desperate to celebrate. I just need you to acknowledge that it wasn't a prop for prop's sake. The nose played. It worked and in a way, it was kind of perversely dignified."

Norman sighs. "Alright, let just finish the job, Yugi." Norman points towards the night sky. "There he is."

A Meowth balloon is heading towards the helipad of the Chazz, with Eriol controlling the balloon's direction. Suddenly, a piece of cloth is thrown away from the wall, revealing Naruto holding a Kunai. He walks to the middle of the helipad, obstructing Eriol's landing zone.

"Oh, what the hell!" said Yugi.

"Alright, hand over the Cards," said Naruto.

Yugi looks at his father. "Give him the cards," said Norman.

Yugi removes the vest that is holding the gold cards and tossed it to Naruto. "Come on, you're a thief and you are using a Kunai to rob us?"

Naruto simply shrugged and tossed the kunai on the floor next to Yugi before running off the roof.

Yugi checked the Kunai, only to find out that it is just only a toy kunai. Yugi runs to the edge of the roof and spots Naruto gliding on a parachute away from the Chazz. There is no way for anyone to catch up to Naruto now.

"Come on, Yugi! Let's go!" yelled Eriol as he lands the balloon on the helipad.

Then, Yugi links a thick rope to a hook under the Meowth Balloon before connecting the rope with an additional four links that has been placed on the helipad by Sakura at an earlier time.

* * *

Down at ground level, Ash walks up to a depressed Chazz. "Tough night, Chazz. Half a billion running out the door," said Ash. "You going to roll over and die?"

Chazz snorts at the comment. "Heh, you think you hit me. You don't even know where my soft targets are. I still got a few life points left in me and it hasn't even been my turn yet. I got the hottest new Game Corner in Domino City. And it's a shoo-in for the Five Star Gold Card award."

"You sure?" Ash asked.

"Sure? I got that baby..."

"All sewn up," finished Ash. "I know."

At that moment, Keitaro walks out of the Game Corner in his casual clothes instead of his Nagi Springfield disguise. Keitaro crossed his fingers.

"Whoops."

* * *

Back on the helipad, Yugi jumps onto the Meowth balloon with Norman and Eriol. "All set, Eriol."

Eriol nods as he pulls a lever on his controls of the balloon. The Meowth balloon slowly floats upwards and rockets appeared, ready to launch.

* * *

Down below, Eriol glares at Ash. "This town might have changed, but not me. I'm going to let you down. I know guys who are highly invested in my survival and those guys know how to hurt...in ways you can't even imagine."

Ash smiled, showing no fear. "Well, Chazz. **Number 1:** I know all the guys you are going to hire after me. They like me better than you.

* * *

On the Meowth Balloon, Eriol presses the detonator, starting the timer in the vent under the Card Viewing Room, causing the bombs under the glass case to detonate.

* * *

"**Number 2:** You're not going to the cops because...well, I know you're not going to the cops," said Ash.

* * *

The timer reaches zero, detonating the bombs, detaching the glass card viewing case along with the helipad from the building itself.

* * *

"**Number 3:** You shook Doraemon's hand. You should know better, Chazz."

Ash walks towards Keitaro and walked away from The Chazz...

* * *

The rockets on the Meowth Balloon ignited, giving the balloon enough strength to carry away the glass case, along with the 5-Star Gold Cards worth a quarter of a billion...

* * *

Chazz looks up at the night sky and spots a rocket-powered Meowth Balloon flying away with a familiar glass case.

"My gold cards..."

* * *

Chazz isn't the only person who saw the balloon carrying away the glass case. In an alley, Naruto sees the glass case being carried off. He quickly looks at the cards he has in his possession, only to notice that the cards are clearly fakes. Ketchum's Eleven has done it to him again!

"Dattebayo!" screamed Naruto as he tossed the fake cards into a bin.

Fireworks lit up at the night sky for the Grand Opening Celebrations at The Chazz...

* * *

At Tai's mansion, Ketchum's Eleven watched the fireworks. Tonight, what was meant to be Chazz's greatest night for his newest Game Corner has become his greatest loss. And all this was for Tai. During the fireworks celebrations, Ash gives Tai an envelope. "What's this?"

"The deeds to a prime piece of real estate that was once yours," answered Ash.

Tai smiled. "The moment you become embarrassed of who you are, you lose yourself. I changed my house, the way I dressed, what I ate. Fro what? Nothing."

Eriol puts his arms around Ash and Tai. "Hey, Tai? You good?"

Tai smiled and gives Eriol a cigar and lights it. "Thanks for the letters, Eriol. They brought me back."

Eriol smokes the cigar. "You're more than welcome, Tai."

The gang continued to watch the fireworks.

**End of 09 **


	10. See you when I see you

**Ketchum's Thirteen **

_10: See you when I see you _

_A PikaFlash's Studio Fanfiction _

Disclaimer: All characters, songs and scenes belong to their respective owners...

**_An A/U Crossover Type fanfic... _**

* * *

The next day, Ash walks to Seto Kaiba's secretary outside Kaiba's office in Kaiba Land. 

"Hi, I'm looking for Seto Kaiba. It's Ash Ketchum..."

* * *

Ash walks into Kaiba's office, where Kaiba is waiting at his desk. 

"Ash."

"Seto."

"You certainly went off with a bang last night," said Kaiba.

"Well, that's what I would do when I see a blitz coming," Ash explained.

"A blitz?" Kaiba is clearly feigning ignorance at this point.

"I guess it was a coincidence that Naruto happened to be roof at the exact moment we were coming out with those cards," Ash said.

Kaiba leans on his office chair. "How did you know I would go for them?"

"Because you're you and I'm me," Ash answered.

* * *

**Flashback **

As Koji was walking away from the Chinese restaurant, Naruto begins to follow Koji. However, Naruto did not notice that James was watching him while reading a newspaper.

_Ash: "We were watching Naruto while you had him watching us." _

**End Flashback **

* * *

"This is your end, which you donated to charity." Ash opens a receipt and puts it on Seto's desk. 

Seto looks at Ash. "Charity?"

"Duelists for Tomorrow Camp," Ash said. "The kids are very grateful to have someone like you ensure that there will be more duelists to bring the world together other than making money for you, Seto. So, they're going to have you up to visit next month."

Seto takes the receipt and looks at it. "You know that wasn't part of our deal."

Ash shrugged. "Well, if you feel that strongly about it, then we'll yank the kids out of the camp and send them back to their foster homes. All 200 of them."

Ash walks towards the door.

"You think this is funny?" Seto asks.

"Well, Seto, it sure as shit ain't sad." Ash walks out of the door.

Seto rolls his eyes and looks at the receipt.

* * *

_Dr. Paine: "Why these children?" _

On TV, Seto Kaiba is being interviewed on the Dr. P Show.

_Kaiba: "Well, Dr. P. I was very moved by the kind of work they're doing there. And you got to start somewhere. Luckily the Game Corner business was doing well, so I hope there's more millions to come that we could spread to other organizations. But like I said, I was very moved by that place. And all you gotta do is look inside a child's eyes and you can see the duelist inside them because one they're old enough, they can enter __Duel_ _Academy__ under a scholarship set by me. And that's the motivation that one needs." _

Ash, Sakura and Yugi are watching Seto's interview on TV at Domino Airport.

"Kaiba clearly rehearsed that bit," Sakura mumbled.

_Dr. P: "Well thank you for being an angel." _

_Kaiba: "Thank you. I was merely following your example." _

_Dr. P: "Thank you. Seto Kaiba. We'll be right back after this short break" _

Yugi looks at his watch. "Looks like I gotta go. My dad's working a frame. He's got a part for me in it."

Ash and Sakura looked at Yugi, then looked at each other. "Well, congratulations, Yugi," said Ash.

"Well done," Sakura added.

Yugi picks up his hand luggage. "Well, see you when I see you." Yugi walks off to his flight.

Once Yugi is out of sight, Ash looks at Sakura. "Looks like it's just the **_Meowth_**, then, again."

"I never get tired of it," said Sakura.

"Don't get too close, he's probably still..."

Sakura nods. "I know."

"So...see you when I see you." Ash stood up and walks off to his flight, but before Ash walked away, Sakura said, "Hey Ash, next time, try not to change your outfits while you travel to new places."

Ash smiled. "You got to stop traveling between places. Settle down. Have a couple of kids." Ash walks off.

Sakura smiled. She stood up and made her way towards the slots.

Nearby, at the waiting lounge, poor Davis is trying to catch a flight but he is on the standby list. "We'll be calling standbys in a few moments."

"Please, I gotta get out of here," said Davis, still with the blisters on his face.

"Maybe you'll get lucky this time," said the announcer.

* * *

At the slots, Sakura puts in some coins in a slot machine in a combination that will certainly guarantee a win on the next play. Davis sits at a machine next to Sakura. So, Sakura decides to walk off, not before _'accidentally'_ dropping a coin next to Davis before she leaves. 

"Excuse me, but I think you drop this," said Davis.

"Keep it, I got a flight to catch." said Sakura. "In fact, play this machine. It's been paying out." Sakura walks away as Davis puts the coin in the machine Sakura was at. Davis played the machine, only to win the jackpot.

"Oh my god! I won! I won $11 million!" screamed Davis. The other airline passengers cheered as they watched Davis celebrates.

Sakura smiled as she walked towards her departure gate.

**End of Ketchum's Thirteen **

* * *

**The usual stuff: **

Ash Ketchum _(Pokémon)_ – Danny Ocean  
Sakura Avalon _(Card Captor Sakura)_ – Rusty Ryan  
Yugi Moto _(Yu-Gi-Oh!)_ – Linus  
Taichi Kamiya _(Digimon 01)_ – Reuben  
James _(Pokémon)_ – Frank  
Koji and Koichi _(Digimon Frontier)_ – Turk and Virgil Malloy  
Metabee_ (Medabots)_ – Livingston  
Eriol _(Card Captor Sakura)_ – Basher  
Pikachu_ (Pokémon) _– The Amazing Yen  
Keitaro _(Love Hina)_ – Saul  
Seto Kaiba_ (Yu-Gi-Oh!)_ – Terry Benedict  
Naruto Uzumaki _(Naruto)_ – The Night Fox/François Toulour  
Serena Tuskino _(Sailor Moon)_ – Roman Nagel  
Chazz Princeton _(Yu-Gi-Oh! GX)_ – Willy Bank  
Ino Yamanaka_ (Naruto)_ – Abigail Sponder

**The Minor Characters: **

Blair Flannigan (Yu-Gi-Oh! GX) – The Concierge  
Davis Motomiya _(Digimon 02)_ – The VUP (Very Unimportant Person)  
Ken Ichijouji _(Digimon 02)_ – Denny Shields  
Rei Ayanami Creator of the Ayanami System_, Neon Genesis Evangelion)_ – Greco Montgomery, creator of the Greco Player Tracker System  
Krillin (the '_Baldy'_ in Ketchum's Eleven, _Dragon Ball Z_) – Bruiser

* * *

_No Pointless stuff this time. Maybe the scene with Kaiba and Naruto meeting up…_

Kaiba is driving his car to an empty lot, where another car was waiting. Kaiba lowered his window. "What do you think?" asks Kaiba.

In the other car, Naruto is sitting at the driver's seat. "If I'm them, I'll be scared right now," said Naruto. "They're too stupid if they're that relaxed."

"Well, if they were smart, they wouldn't be criminals. No offense," said Kaiba.

"Well, they're busy and I don't know what their plan is. I don't even know if they have a plan," said Naruto.

"Well, I'm on the inside. If I get their plan, you can get into position," said Kaiba.

Naruto smiled. "Unlike them, I am always in position." Naruto immediately drives off, leaving behind a cloud of dust.

Kaiba merely winds up his window to keep the dust out. "Position this…prick," said Kaiba before driving off.

* * *

_(A/N: This is a fanfic preview on my latest fanfic project for 2008.)_

**_New Fanfic Preview:_ "Kingdom Hearts AX" **

In the middle of a desert, a lone blue Pokémon stands in the way of a black Digimon.

"I can sense that you have some honor in you, yet you are hurting innocent humans," said the blue Pokémon, Lucario. "Could it be that someone is controlling you?"

The black Digimon, BlackWarGreymon looked at Lucario. "How did you know?"

"I sense the aura trying to force you to do things against your will, yet you do not display an aura of your own."

"I gave up my own life to protect two different worlds, but some dark magic has brought me back, forcing me to work with these evil creatures. I beg you…put me out of my misery."

Lucario puts his paws together. "Very well…just promise me one thing. Do not hold back."

A blue aura sphere appeared in Lucario's paws.

BlackWarGreymon raised his claws. "I won't. I want to enjoy what little challenge I get before I can return to what I was doing." BlackWarGreymon creates a sphere of dark energy above him.


End file.
